dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wickerbottom quotes
This page lists Wickerbottom's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object, or when the world under goes a certain event, such as Hound attacks or Earthquakes. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wickerbottom Tools Base Game * Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." * Luxury Axe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this chops." * Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" * Regal Shovel- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this digs." * Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." * Opulent Pickaxe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this mines." * Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." * Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." * Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." * Hammer- "A worker's tool." * Pitchfork- "Its design is effective at loosening earth." * Feather Pencil- "Oh, how I missed proper writing implements!" * Brush- "Microscopic barbs allow for optimal hair retrieval." * Saddle- "A crude device for equestrianism." * War Saddle- "A favorite perch of generals and assorted warlords." * Glossamer Saddle- "The decorative antennae are a lovely touch." * Saddlehorn- "A device for forceful unfurnishment." Shipwrecked * Machete- "Used for hacking through the brush." * Luxury Machete- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this slices." Hamlet * Shears- "A useful tool for horticultural purposes." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "A perfectly fine looking axe." * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "A cube of sodium chloride to lure wild beasts." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." * Campfire (out)- " * Fire Pit (out)- "I can re-light it." * Torch- "An improvised handheld light." * Miner Hat- "This would make a great reading light." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "I need another light." * Pumpkin Lantern- "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime." * Lantern- "A refuelable light source." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "A camp fire, after a fashion." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "A fire pit. It's chilly." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "A perfectly unusual fire." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "A fire. Of some kind." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel, whatever fuel it takes." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I can re-light it." * Moggles- "Ah, to look through another creature's, uh, nose!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "Invented by an astute meteorologist!" * Bottle Lantern- "A portable source of visible light." * Boat Torch- "To better observe the nocturnal sea life." * Boat Lantern- "My oceanic night light." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "To keep quite warm." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "Perfect light for reading a book." * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "I can re-light it." * Tar Lamp- "Tar ought to combust quite well in this." * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "That should serve my purposes nicely." * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Quite the blaze!" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "It's burning quite well." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "It's getting a touch low." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "I risk losing my fire without more fuel." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "It will need to be relit." Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "A portable reading light." * Cowl- "Rather clever use of echolocation." Don't Starve Together * Endothermic Fire- "A rather strange, magical fire pit." * Campfire, Fire Pit, Endothermic Fire, and Fire Pit (out)- "It can be re-lit." * Mushlight (off)- "A bioluminescent fungus. Neither Agaricales nor Xylariales." * Mushlight (on)- "Quite enthralling, no?" * Mushlight (burnt)- "That was myco-illogical. Ho ho!" * Glowcap (off)- "Basic color theory is a must." * Glowcap (on)- "Red and blue spores produce lovely reading light when combined." * Glowcap (burnt)- "Ahem. I'll be needing a new reading light." * Willow's Lighter- "Ah, a mechanical tool for fire starting. How useful." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I could fit many books in here." * Piggyback- "A face only necessity could love." * Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." * Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." * Fishing Rod- "I've read all about fishing, this should be a snap." * Straw and Fur Roll- "I'm not sleeping on the ground." * Tent- "Sleeping in there would give me a stiff neck." * Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." * Honey Poultice- "Medicinal dressings." * Healing Salve- "A natural disinfectant." * Umbrella- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "The coordinates remain unknown." * Compass (broken)- "My compass has been demagnetized." * Bundling Wrap- "Antibacterial wrapping for food preservation." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I have to know what to wrap, dear." * Bundled Supplies- "At least someone's bundled up out here." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Perfectly insulated." * Luxury Fan- "This will induce quite an airflow!" * Siesta Lean-to- "I can barely sleep on a bed, nevermind the ground." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I can't sleep, no matter where I lie down." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "I can't even lie down when I'm in danger!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger won't make relaxing any easier!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I couldn't possibly relax in these caves." * Tent (overheating)- "Even if I could sleep, those temperatures are highly unsafe." * Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It wasn't doing me much good anyhow." * Thermal Stone- "Its temperature is totally unremarkable." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Its temperature is below freezing." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a bit chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It is retaining thermal energy. But only a bit." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" * Pretty Parasol- "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "I can store a few books in here." * Booty Bag- "A treasure carrying case." * Sea Sack- "Keeps my provisions and books cool!" * Tropical Fan- "Its aerodynamic principals are astonishing." * Silly Monkey Ball- "My primate decoy." * Tropical Parasol- "A leafy parasol that will provide moderate protection." * Anti Venom- "The contents of which shall cure me of poison!" * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Refreshing relief from the sun's relentless gaze." Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "An efficient insecticide." * Bird Whistle- "I do enjoy a good bird song." Don't Starve Together * Backpack- "That could carry so many books." * Fishing Rod- "I've read all about fishing. It should be a snap." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "I can't lie down when I'm in danger!" * Telltale Heart- "This provides a corporeal anchor for the ectoplasmic configuration." * Booster Shot- "The mold appears to have medicinal properties." * Waterballoon- "A toy for children." * Whirly Fan- "Its aerodynamic principals are astonishing." * Whirly Fan (broken)- "This fragile device has decayed." * Bernie (held and inactive)- "It's a teddy bear." * Bernie (active)- "That teddy bear seems to be animated somehow." * Bernie (broken)- "That bear is in need of repair." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "It looks derelict when it's not cooking something." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's got a bit to go before it's ready." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost done!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper time!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- " * Bee Box- "A crude apiary." * Bee Box (no honey)- "It's devoid of honey." * Bee Box (some honey)- "It's not ready for harvesting." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." * Basic and Improved Farm- "A small cultivated patch of ground." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." * Basic Farm (finished)- " * Improved Farm (finished)- " * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." * Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." * Drying Rack- "Meats can be dehydrated." * Drying Rack (drying)- "Dehydration is a slow process." * Drying Rack (finished)- "The process has completed." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Now it's truly derelict." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Poor bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It shan't grow a crop again." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain has halted the dehydration process." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It doesn't seem stable." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket of animal feces. Pungent." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "To harvest mollusks." * Mussel Bed- "These mollusks will be sure to thrive once planted." * Fish Farm (empty)- "I must find roe if I'm to raise captive fish." * Fish Farm (growing)- "The fish roe will mature soon." * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Domestication was a success!" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "It seems to be doing quite well." * Fish Farm (three fish)- "My, what a yield!" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "How studious. They've formed a whole school." Hamlet * Sprinkler- "Some much needed hydration." Don't Starve Together * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Honey can be harvested from it." * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "It must first be seeded with a cut specimen or fungal spore." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "The fungi are fruiting nicely." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "An excellent fungal yield." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "We ought to pick them before they outgrow their planter." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "The state of decomposition is too advanced to support any specimens." * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "Carbonized by an exothermic chemical reaction." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "Its growth has been halted by the extreme cold." Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." * Thermal Measurer and Rainometer- "Measure before you act." * Lightning Rod- "Highly conductive!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Radiant electrical energy!" * Gunpowder- "Knowledge is power!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "I can't learn anything from a carbonized research station." * Thermal Measurer and Rainometer (burnt)- "I can't read any measurements from that husk." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Nothing to see here." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Pitch that ice!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Fuel's getting low." * Electrical Doodad- "This is quite advanced technology." Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "A dedicated scholar can study anywhere." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "The output is quite regular." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Icetastic!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Its pace is dropping." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly empty." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's out of energy." * Quacken Drill- "An implement of deepwater drilling." Hamlet * Smelter- "A metalsmithing tool." * Oscillating Fan- "Restorative." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Ah! A proper desk! Just look at the finish on that wood!" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Can we have nothing decent?" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "The destruction of knowledge is such a difficult thing to stomach." * Potter's Wheel- "A method of ceramic production. We somehow use it for sculpture." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "What a shame. It was a lovely addition." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "No one ought to sculpt with that, dear." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Oh, I never considered myself much of an artist!" * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- "Let's finish what's on our plate first, shall we?" * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "We were all in dire need of an emotional outlet, I believe." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- "We've already taken note of this recipe." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I feel a compulsive urge to activate it, again and again." Fight Base Game * Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." * Ham Bat- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources." * Boomerang- "It is a flat aerofoil." * Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." * Blow Dart- "Improvised missile device." * Sleep Dart- "Improvised tranquilizer device." * Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." * Football Helmet- "Protective gear for full-contact endeavors." * Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." * Log Suit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." * Marble Suit- "An interesting choice of materials." * Bee Mine- "A dangerous mine filled with Antophila." * Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Pyrotechnic armor!" * Morning Star- "I wonder if it's named for Venus?" * Weather Pain- "I've never seen a weather vane employed as a weapon." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Now I can administer a toxic bite!" * Poison Dart- "For saturating my predators!" * Coconade- "Explosives make me a tad uneasy." * Coconade (lit)- "Count down to combustion!" * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "I appreciate the advantage of a ranged gadget." * Cutlass Supreme- "Careful, it's sharp." * Horned Helmet- "A sturdy head covering." * Seashell Suit- "Prevents ailment from poisonous bites." * Limestone Suit- "A suit of skeletal fragments from the ocean floor." * Cactus Armor- "This allows anonymity with the cacti." Hamlet * Halberd- "It is a cruel and versatile weapon." * Cork Bat- "A lightweight instrument for bludgeoning." * Weevole Mantle- "Armour made from bug exoskeleton." * Mant Mask- "This may be slightly unethical." * Mant Suit- "A hollowed out arthropod." * Fancy Helmet- "It's similar to the Spanish colonials." * Tin Suit- "What era is this design from?" * Blunderbuss- "An historically accurate reproduction." Don't Starve Together * Ham Bat- "This was perhaps not the most efficient use of resources." * Battle Helm- "Anachronistic drivel." * Battle Spear- "What a handsome hunting implement." * Electric Dart- "Improvised electric device." * Tail o' Three Cats- "An instrument for developing pain compliance." * Napsack- "It's past your bedtime." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." * Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" * Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "I wonder what they do in there." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "That was quite rude." * Rabbit Hutch- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hay bales." * Hay Wall- "I don't trust that wall." * Wood Wall (held)- "Deployable pickets." * Wood Wall- "That offers some protection." * Stone Wall (held)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." * Stone Wall- "That is quite secure." * Chest- "A storage chest." * Sign- "A navigational aid." * Potted Fern- "A potted plant." * Mini Sign (held)- "Finally, a proper organizational tool." * Mini Sign (empty)- "A drawn diagram might help keep things tidy." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "An example of what I should diagram would be helpful." * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "An excellent diagram! Very accurate." * Wood Fence (held)- "All the components for a wooden fence." * Wood Fence- "A simply constructed fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "All the components for a wooden gate." * Wood Gate- "That is a wooden gate." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "The house had no fire-prevention system." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't even burn like a carrot." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "I was right not to trust it." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire was its weakness." * Chest (burnt)- "It was once a storage chest." * Scaled Chest- "Scales! Scales are the winner!" * Sign (burnt)- "Not much of an aid now." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle (normal and sand)- "I modeled it after a classic European castellum." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "A shelter for the bore." * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "A monkey habitat." * Limestone Wall (held)- "For limestone construction." * Limestone Wall- "A bit of protection." * Dragoon Den- "Could use a little tidying up." * Sandbag (held)- "A flood prevention tactic." * Sandbag- "Most absorbent." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "A special ship for transcending worlds." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Is it time to depart from this tropical paradise?" * Buoy- "Provides a bit of comfort out at sea, does it not?" * Sea Chest- "A buoy I repurposed as a storage device." * Ballphin Palace- "The den of a marine mammal pod." * Sea Wall (held)- "Ready for placement." * Sea Wall- "The seaweed is just decorative. Like a doily." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "I could put this to great use." * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Stone Wall (held)- "I'll carry them. My strong backbone has always been my best asset." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He's getting hungry." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He's looking a bit malnourished." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I do believe he has starved." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "I guess I could study the bones." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "A chance to give direction." * Directional Sign (burnt)- "Not much of an aid now." * End Table (empty)- "Ah, could use a doily, wouldn't you say?" * End Table (flowers)- "It's pleasant to see a little decor out here." * End Table (new light source)- "The more light to read by the better, in my opinion." * End Table (old light source)- "It is Maxwell's turn to procure bulbs. I've it written down right here." * End Table (wilted)- "A pity. Shall we find replacements?" * End Table (burnt)- "Well, such as it is." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Ah, excellent. No more leaving clothes on branches to get wrinkled." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "Hm. I suppose it was quite flammable." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Pity. He was such a jolly fellow." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Fits comfortably in my pocket." * Moon Rock Wall- "A job well done." * Scaled Furnace- "The magic of the two gems keeps it burning at maximum strength." * Wardrobe- "This reminds me of a famous book." * Wardrobe (burning)- "Hmm, now it reminds me of a very different famous book." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "It used to be a wardrobe." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "I think I look pretty smart already." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "No more changes for me. It's gone up in flames." * Wardrobe (unable to change, in use)- "If I could use that after you, dear." * Potted Succulent- "I wonder how my garden is doing without me." Turfs Base Game * Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." * Other Turfs (1)- "A chunk of ground." * Other Turfs (2)- "The ground. You step on it." Reign of Giants * All turfs- "The ground. You step on it." Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "The ground. You step on it." Hamlet * Lawn and Cultivated Turf- "The ground. You step on it." * Flat Stone Turf- " * Stone Road Turf- " Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "This substance is imbued with a sort of natural fire deterrent." Refine Base Game * Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." * Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." * Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." * Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." * Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." * Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." * Beeswax- "Naturally antibacterial. Could slow food decay if we use it properly." * Wax Paper- "Now we just require rope to secure it in place." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "A very fine weave." * Limestone- "Commonly used in architecture." * Empty Bottle- "I do like when there is a manuscript inside." * Coral Nubbin- "The base of a future coral bloom." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "Require quite a bit of care." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Would make a useful cartographic instrument with proper embellishments." * Marble Bean- "Marble growth is arboriculturally impossible." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." * Prestihatitator- "I think the hat collects energy from the air." * Shadow Manipulator- "Perhaps I have gone too far." * Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." * Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." * Night Armor- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." * Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." * One-man Band- "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor." * Bat Bat- "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." * Belt of Hunger- "A disgusting and magical garment." * Chilled Amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches." * Nightmare Amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something." * Life Giving Amulet- "A relic from another time." * Fire Staff- "Some kind of fire-throwing contraption." * Ice Staff- "Some kind of ice-throwing contraption." * Telelocator Staff- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It looks to be ready." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I don't think it's powered yet." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "What a strange effect." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "These hold gems." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It has been smote." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "It won't be collecting any energy now." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "An omen." * Old Bell- "Quiet! This is a library!" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "It's a research machine fueled by pirate science." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Not very useful now, is it?" * Dripple Pipes- "Its music stirs Mother Nature." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "A flying pig?! Absurd!" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "An entryway." * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "An egress." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "Ah! A scrying orb." * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- "Something very odd is going on here." * Moon Dial (new moon)- "The moon's cycle begins anew." * Moon Dial (waxing)- "The moon is waxing." * Moon Dial (full moon)- "This cycle of the moon has drawn to a close." * Moon Dial (waning)- "The moon is waning." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "It appears to lose functionality in subterranean conditions." * The Lazy Deserter- "It deconstructs the subject and reconstitutes them elsewhere." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "The path is open." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "A simple implement for domestic tasks." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Poor Leporidae. At least my ears will be warm." * Straw Hat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." * Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hideous." * Beekeeper Hat- "Appropriate protective equipment is a must!" * Feather Hat- "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds." * Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." * Top Hat- "How bourgeois." * Dapper Vest- "This vest screams 'stylish, but well-read'." * Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." * Puffy Vest- "Ample protection against the elements." * Bush Hat- "Camouflage." * Garland- "How celebratory." * Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Not quite like Crockett's, but it'll do." * Fashion Melon- "That's certainly one thing you could do with a watermelon." * Ice Cube- "A perfect cube of ice." * Rain Coat- "Totally non-porous." * Rain Hat- "I hate when my hair gets wet." * Summer Frest- "It'll keep me moderately cool." * Floral Shirt- "I prefer tweed." * Eyebrella- "The cornea must be quite water-repellent." * Hibearnation Vest- "Whatever it was, its pelt makes for a fine garment." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "Bright ideas shape the future!" * Snakeskin Hat- "Rain repellent headwear!" * Snakeskin Jacket- "Fauna inspired rain wear." * Blubber Suit- "I've always wondered what it would be like to sport such insulation." * Windbreaker- "Pink is not really my color." * Tar Suit- "Effective, but not very durable." * Particulate Purifier- "The calcium carbonate cleanses the surrounding air particles." * Sleek Hat- "Somewhat prehistoric looking." * Shark Tooth Crown- "The crown of teeth." * Dumbrella- "Two tiers of shelter!" Hamlet * Gas Mask- "For investigating dangerous areas." * Pith Hat- "Historically accurate and functionally imperative." * Thunderhat- "I'm not usually one for hats." Don't Starve Together * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Poor Leporidae. At least it's warm." * Feather Hat- "Not quite the genuine article, but it might fool some birds." * Winter Hat- "I ought to teach the children how to pick up a stitch." * Rain Hat- "I hate when my bun gets wet." * Summer Frest- "That could keep one moderately cool." * Trusty Tape- "A high grade adhesive, good for small mends." * Fashion Goggles- "I can't imagine these improving visibility." * Desert Goggles- "Much more effective than reading glasses." * Funcap- "Ooo. What a delightfully wizened look." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "A crude nautical vehicle." * Raft- "Bamboo how-to." * Row Boat- "My vessel for marine research." * Cargo Boat- "I can store a few extra books aboard." * Armored Boat- "A strong vessel." * Encrusted Boat- "Large surface area and natural buoyancy make it an excellent vessel." * The 'Sea Legs'- "A pirate ship." * Boat Repair Kit- "Extends the life of aquatic vehicles." * Thatch Sail- "For wind powered travel." * Cloth Sail- "An organic form of transportation." * Snakeskin Sail- "A sail of serpent hide." * Feather Lite Sail- "Sail plumage." * Iron Wind- "Now this is boating!" * Boat Cannon- "For combat at sea, I presume." * Quackering Ram- "Sometimes brute force is necessary." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "Place it near the creature's den." * Sea Yard (off)- "I must procure a new fuel source." * Sea Yard (on)- "It's at peak performance." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "The fuel is running quite low." * Tar Extractor (off)- "I must switch it on to begin tar extraction." * Tar Extractor (on)- "I must remember to switch it off when done." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "I'll need to refuel it if I want more tar." * Trawl Net- "For collecting debris at sea." * Trawl Net (detached)- "Unpack the contents!" * Trawl Net (sinking)- "That net will be sunk within moments." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "It looks to be sinking." * Spyglass- "It collects visible light to better my vision." * Super Spyglass- "Uncovering new horizons!" * Captain Hat- "The cap of a true boatswoman." * Pirate Hat- "When in Rome!" * Lucky Hat- "It would better suit a pirate than I." * Life Jacket- "Safety first!" Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "I suppose it's safe for a quick trip up the river." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete, Axe, and Spear- "This tool generates its own heat." * Obsidian Armor- "Be careful, it's sharp!" * Obsidian Coconade- "A very powerful explosive projectile." * Howling Conch- "With a song that moves atmospheric pressures." * Sail Stick- "I can use this to my advantage in a storm." * Volcano Staff- "I can feel it rumbling with volcanic pressure." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "This seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." * Thulecite Wall- "A very secure wall." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "There are low, but increasing levels of vapours containing ectoplasmic residue." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their peak." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "There doesn't seem to be any ectoplasmic vapor around here." * The Lazy Forager- "The gem fades with each use." * Magiluminescence- "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." * Construction Amulet- "I don't know what that is." * The Lazy Explorer- "Handy over small distances." * Star Caller's Staff- "Luckily the star is a manageable size." * Deconstruction Staff- "It appears to rewind time on an object." * Pick/Axe- "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." * Thulecite Crown- "A bit gaudy for my tastes, but it seems useful." * Thulecite Suit- "A hardy Thulecite armor." * Thulecite Club- "I could hit things with this." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I'll need to place this." * Houndius Shootius- "The magic of the two beasts has been concentrated by the Thulecite." Don't Starve Together * Construction Amulet- "Works almost as a magical binding agent." * Thulecite Club- "An implement for administering devastating blows." Books Base Game * Birds of the World- "The expurgated version, but it has my favorite: Megascops Kennicottii." * Applied Horticulture- "Dead plants tied together to help me aid living plants." * Sleepytime Stories- "Warm milk in book form." * The End is Nigh!- "What could possibly go wrong?" * On Tentacles- "Hard to put this one down. It's gripping, frankly." Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "Rainus Magmus!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "The potential of the blank page is paralyzing for some." Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "Now it feels like home." * Vargling- "Who's the sweetest little Canis lupus?" * Ewelet- "I could just squish that widdle face." * Broodling- "What a darling Diptera juvenile!" * Glomglom- "How do you maintain flight, dear?" * Giblet- "What a handsome poult you are!" Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "It is a commonly held belief that art imitates life." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "I hope this does not have a bad influence on the children." * Pawn Figure- "Pawns that journey to the seat of power can be quite dangerous." * Rook Figure- "Represents the protective walls of the king's castle." * Knight Figure- "A knight, in service to the king. Or perhaps the queen." * Bishop Figure- "A decorative stone carving of a bishop chess piece." * Queenly Figure- "In chess, the queen is by far the most strategically formidable." * Kingly Figure- "The king is, by all measures, a liability to everyone on the board." * Deerclops Figure- "An anatomical study of those strange beasts." * Bearger Figure- "Quite expressive!" * Moose/Goose Figure- "Bust of Alces canadensis." * Dragonfly Figure- "Artist's interpretation of mythical Diptera." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- "It seems magic is afoot." Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- "Curious. It's rather keylike." * Portal Paraphernalia- "Oh, I do like the look of this." Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "Rather clever." * Ball Pein Hammer- "I could use this for more delicate jobs." * Gold Pan- "This should be useful for finding useful minerals." * Magnifying Glass- "A fine tool for discovery." City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- " * Lamp Post (on)- "Quite radiant." * Town House- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- "I do hope their food is fresh." * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "A place to purchase goods." * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "Contains First Aid in there." * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- "A delightful place to pick up groceries." * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "This shop trades in local flora." * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "A shop for items of esoteric nature." * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "A boutique for items of brutality." * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "I could use a head accoutrement." * Swinesbury Academy- "Ah! At last a place of learning!" * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- " * Swinesbury City Hall- "The home of an elected official." * My City Hall- " * Slanty Shanty- "A place to put my library." Renovate Hamlet Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Hook Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "A festive bag for seasonal treats." * Candy Apple- "Remember to eat in moderation, children." * Candy Corn- "Delightfully colored kernels of high fructose corn syrup." * Catcoon Candy- "It almost seems a shame to eat them." * Choco Pigs- "I fear I've a terrible weakness for a spot of chocolate." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "How darling!" * Gummy Spider- "I was always a fan of black licorice, myself." * Jelly Worm- "I had best not hear of any tummy aches later." * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Hmm, well, at least there's a healthy option on the table." * Raisins- "I'll take the ones you don't want, dears." * "Raisins"- "I'd prefer none of you eat these at all." * Candy Lice- "The candy itself is quite pleasant, if unappealing in appearance." * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "There will be some sore jaws in the morning, I imagine." * Lava Pepper- "A delightful ten on the Scoville scale." * Broken Stake- "Luckily it is much too brittle to inflict any real damage." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Oh, I got my hopes up for a nice crystal ball." * Empty Elixir- "Odorless. I believe it may have been sugar water." * Faux Fangs- "Dunk those in boiling water before wearing them, dear." * Monkey Paw- "The paw grants three wishes, with terribly ironic results. So the story goes." * Spider Ring- "A decorative arachnid adornment! How darling!" * Binoculars- "This simply does not work right." * Lone Glove- "It appears to be an abandoned glove." * Snail Scale- "What a cute little mollusk shaped scale!" * Goop Canister- "This does not seem like it came from this world." * Toy Cobra- "Goodness, it seems quite wistful." * Crocodile Toy- "Perhaps I ought to save it for Webber." * Broken Terrarium- "A waste of a unique flora specimen." * Odd Radio- "What a curious device!" * Broken Hairdryer- "What an odd contraption." * Mad Scientist Lab- "Mad science indeed!" * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- "Bottled valor." * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- "A impressive elixer." * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- "Not as potent as I would have liked." * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- "It appears combustible." * Totally Normal Root- "The root cutting of a beastly tree." * Totally Normal Sapling- " * Bat Decoration- " * Crow Decoration- " * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- " * Ghost Decoration- " * Spider Decoration- " * Tentacle Decoration- " Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "Wrapping presents is soothing work, isn't it?" * Gift- "Oh goodness, how lovely!" * Festive Tree Planter- "Let's grow a proper tree, shall we?" * Festive Tree Planter and Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "Not to worry. We can still celebrate." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "It'd surely snap under the weight of ornaments." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Lovely job on the tree, dears." * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "Oh gracious, not again." * Gingerbread Cookie- "What a delightful little individual." * Eternal Fruitcake- "An object with negligible temporal drag." * Sugar Cookie- "Just like holidays at the library!" * Candy Cane- "The perfect stir stick for hot cup of tea." * Chocolate Log Cake- "Such expertly prepared raspberry filling!" * Plum Pudding- "'Plum' is a 17th century term for 'fruit', dear." * Apple Cider- "Pair it with a good book and you've a cure for the winter blues." * Hot Cocoa- "A small enchantment keeps it a pleasant temperature." * Heavenly Eggnog- "I've always harbored a weakness for good 'nog." * Festive Bauble- "Careful with it now, dear." * Festive Light- "Electrical currents do have a certain appeal, don't they?" * Magnificent Adornment- "I'm of the opinion that one can never overdecorate." * Champion Adornment- "A harrowing handicraft." * Appeasing Adornment- "The needlework on this is quite intricate." Year of the Gobbler/Varg * Gobbler Shrine- "The native Meleagris flock to it." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "A bush must be placed to attract the Meleagris." * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "A carbonized structure." * Red Pouch- "The vibrant red hue is a sign of good luck." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Such a curious shape." * Red Firecrackers- "A little too noisy for my liking." * Red Lantern- "What a colorful little lantern." * Lucky Fan- "It's quite lovely." * Lucky Beast Head- "This is the head to the dragon costume." * Lucky Beast Body- "The longer the dragon, the better the luck." * Lucky Beast Tail- "This is the back of the dragon costume." * Varg Shrine- "Let the festivities begin!" * Varg Shrine (empty)- "Tribute by fire, hm?" * Varg Shrine (burnt)- "A shame." * Lucky Whistle- "It emits a frequency undetectable to the human ear." * Clay Hound- "The earthenware has been magically animated." * Clay Hound (statue)- "Terra cotta earthenware." * Clay Varg- "Ah, how charmingly fearsome." * Clay Varg (statue)- "An intricately crafted terra cotta statue." * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- "Detailed diagrams of a stone sculpture." * Hound Figure- "A replica of Canis lupis." * Varg Figure- "The sculptor clearly studied the creature closely." The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "He has a chip on his shoulder, though I couldn't say why." * Pit Pig- "They appear to be used as fodder." * Crocommander- "What a ruffian!" * Snortoise- "Best steer clear of those spikes, dear." * Scorpeon- "A sentient Scorpiones. How odd." * Boarilla- "All brawn and no brain, I'm afraid." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "We best not underestimate that one." * Rhinocebro- "Prone to unnecessary displays of masculinity." * Ancient Gateway (off)- "It is linked to our Gateway, but inactive on this side." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Well, this was an unexpected foray." * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "It requires a key." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "All ready for activation." * Forge Portal- "It seems to facilitate local teleportation." * Battle Standard- "That banner is invigorating nearby enemies." * Baby Spider- "What an adorable little arachnid!" * Magma Golem- "It is bound to our service." * Living Staff- "It is thankless work." * Infernal Staff- "Someone experienced with magic ought to wield this. Like myself!" * Petrifying Tome- "A tome of accelerated petrification." * Tome of Beckoning- "A powerful tome of summoning." * Forging Hammer- "That looks much too strenuous." * Pith Pike- "I fear I'll not be much use with that." * Spiral Spear- "Such an ineffectual shape for a polearm." * Riled Lucy- "Quite the unusual axe." * Blacksmith's Edge- " * Darts- "I haven't the lung capacity for such a thing." * Molten Darts- "I'll leave that to the younger folks." * Hearthsfire Crystals- " * Reed Tunic- "Light, but not particularly protective." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "The lightweight material grants the wearer better mobility." * Wood Armor- "This ought to prevent grievous harm from befalling the wearer." * Jagged Wood Armor- "I can't say it would be much use to me." * Silken Wood Armor- "A weave of magic replenishes the wearer's will." * Stone Splint Mail- "I'll leave that to one of the younger folks." * Steadfast Stone Armor- "Best for someone on the receiving end of harsh attacks." * Steadfast Grand Armor- " * Jagged Grand Armor- " * Silken Grand Armor- " * Barbed Helm- "How brutish." * Nox Helm- "I'll leave that to someone a tad more spry." * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Goodness, I've no desire to wear such a thing." * Feathered Wreath- "A weak enchantment is present on this wreath." * Crystal Tiara- "A focal point for magical energies." * Clairvoyant Crown- "An enviable magic relic, I must say." * Woven Garland- "This strengthens the wearer's restorative magicks." * Flower Headband- "This will amplify the effects of incoming healing magic." * Blossomed Wreath- "Proximity to the blossoms produces a restorative effect for the user." * Started revival- "Hold on a moment, dear." * Finished revival- "Off you go now." * Revived- "Oof! Back on my feet!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "That's not my area of expertise." The Gorge * Mumsy- "Perhaps she would be willing to barter." * Billy- "A sweet bipedal Bovidae adolescent." * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm and Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- "They appear to have been quarantined. How foolish." * Swamp Pig Elder- "Their society has stark social class roles." * Swamp Pig Elder and Pigeon (sleeping)- "It has entered the REM stage of sleep." * Swamp Pig- "What a magnificent subspecies!" * Old Beefalo- "Years past its life expectancy." * Pigeon- "An agreeable member of the Columbidae family." * Pigeon (dead)- "Deceased." * Pebble Crab- "I should like to study its shell more closely." * Berry Bush- "Those berries need time to grow back. Time I don't have." * Fern- "This species of fern is edible." * Mushroom- "A wild cluster of edible mushrooms." * Mushroom (picked)- "I don't think they'll grow back." * Rotten Crop- "The soil in this realm is fetid." * Sapling- "That's not growing back." * Spotty Shrub- "I am not familiar with this species of plant." * Spotty Shrub (picked)- "I don't have time to wait for it to grow back." * Sugarwood Tree- "What unique coloring. I should like to press its leaves in my books!" * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- "I should at least like to study its rings." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- "Sap collection is under way." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- "No sense letting it sit." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- "The insecta are drawn to the glucose." * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- "Its internal structure has been damaged, but it can still recover." * Ivy- "Something in the Hedera family." * The Altar of Gnaw- "What is this "Gnaw", I wonder?" * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- "That should tide it over while I prepare our next dish." * Ancient Gateway- "My suspicions were correct. It has more than one destination." * Beast of Hunger (1)- "Decrepit statuary." * Beast of Hunger (2)- "A gruesome gargoyle." * Broken Carriage- "The remnants of a once thriving culture." * Dilapidated Cathedral- "Interesting. It appears they didn't worship Gnaw." * Dilapidated Chimney (1)- "Something must have knocked it down." * Dilapidated Chimney (2)- "It's crumbling." * Dilapidated Clocktower- "The clockwork has siezed as well." * Dilapidated Door- "The door to a public house." * Dilapidated House- ** "What creatures once lived here?" ** "There's nothing left of the inhabitants." ** "What caused this city to crumble?" * Dilapidated Roof- "It has collapsed." * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- "Quite an interesting sculpture." * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- "Rather ghoulish monument." * Worn Pig House- "Tsk! What disrepair." * House Rubble- "This house is no longer livable." sic * Iron Fence- "Wrought iron, it seems." * Locked Iron Gate- "It needs a key to open." * Iron Gate- "We should have full access now." * Mealing Stone- "For mechanically powdering our ingredients." * Park Fountain- "A pity. I always enjoyed a good fountain." * Post- "A nice enough bullard." * Queen Beast- "Impressive in scope." * Rundown House- "Home of the local piscean bipeds." * Safe- "This city's former inhabitants had stashed goods within." * Locked Safe- "Surely there's an accompanying key." * Sammy's Wagon- "Reminds me of my bookmobile days." * Pipton's Cart- "There are wares within." * Salt Pond- "It is a natural spring of sodium-infused water." * Stone Pillar- "I wish I could read the writing." * Streetlight- "What is it powered by, I wonder?" * Small Streetlight- "It's a nice enough light." * Smashed Clock- "Antiquated but not without sophistication." * Urn- "I wonder who's ashes those are." sic * Wrecked Bicycle- "Beyond repair." * Pot Hanger (held)- "The old fashioned way to cook over a fire." * Pot Hanger- "Traditionally one hangs a pot from it." * Oven (held, 1)- "All the parts necessary to construct a fully functional oven." * Oven (held, 2)- "All the parts are necessary to construct a fully functional oven." * Oven- "It is best suited to baking sweets." * Small Grill (held)- "I need to put it down somewhere to use it." * Small Grill- "Smaller than normal, but it'll do." * Large Grill (held)- "It needs to be on the ground." * Large Grill- "Perhaps some barbeque is in order." * Cookpot (1)- "Hmm, what shall we make next?" * Cookpot (2)- "Hmmm, what shall we make next?" * Large Cookpot- "A larger pot takes longer to boil." * Small Casserole Dish- "Enough for one." * Large Casserole Dish- "I do love a good casserole." * Syrup Pot- "It needs sap." * Salt Rack (held)- "We ought to put it up by the sodium spring." * Salt Rack- "Salt deposits should form on the rack soon." * Salt Rack (ready)- "Enough salt has crystallized to harvest." * Crab Trap- "For trapping sea creatures." * Hoe- "It can be used to till fertile soil." * Slaughter Tools- "Gruesome." * Tree Tapping Kit- "A simple implement for tapping trees." * Key- "I shall have to see what this unlocks." * Iron Key- "I believe this is for the park." * Ancient Key- "Quite an elaborate key." * All Seed Packet types- "An envelope of potential crops." * Blue Seeds- "Mutated grain of Triticum aestivum." * Fluffy Seeds- "Mutated seed of Solanum tuberosum." * Oblong Seeds- "Mutated seed of Daucus carota." * Pointy Seeds- "Mutated seed of Allium sativum." * Round Seeds- "Mutated seed of Brassica rapa." * Seed Pods- "Mutated seed of Allium cepa." * Spiky Seeds- "Mutated seed of Solanum lycopersicum." * Salmon- "Mmmm! Oncorhynchus nerka!" * Cooked Salmon- "Seared oncorhynchus nerka." * Crab Meat- "Raw Paralithodes meat." * Cooked Crab Meat- "It no longer presents a threat of salmonellosis." * Cooked Foliage- "I believe we could have prepared it better." * Mushroom (item)- "I'm not familiar with the species, though it is edible." * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- "Edible bulb of Allium cepa." * Roast Garlic- "Roast Allium cepa." * Onion- "Allium sativum, a close relative of Allium cepa." * Roast Onion- "Roast Allium sativum." * Potato- "Solanum tuberosum, a staple in some cultures." * Roast Potato- "Roasted Solanum tuberosum." * Toma Root- "Fruit of Solanum lycopersicum." * Roast Toma Root- "Roasted Solanum lycopersicum." * Turnip- "Edible root of Brassica rapa." * Roast Turnip- "Roast Brassica rapa." * Wheat- "Fresh Triticum aestivum." * Flour- "Ground Triticum aestivum grain." * Goat Milk- "I shan't question its origins." * Salt Crystals- "Clusters of unprocessed sodium chloride." * Salt- "Sodium chloride. Also known as table salt." * Sap- "This tree sap has extraordinary glucose content." * Ruined Sap- "No longer food grade." * Syrup- "A sweetener." * Spotty Sprig- "It passes the universal edibility test." * Spot Spice- "Processed and ready for cooking." * Old Coin- "Worth a paltry sum to the locals." * Sapphire Medallion- "A coin of some denomination." * Red Mark- "A coin of some value." * Gnaw's Favor- "It's made of a sort of condensed magic." * Prepared dish- "I suppose it's ready for the altar." * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- "Not the proper dish for the great wyrm." * Prepared dish (matches craving)- "The exact thing to placate the great wyrm." * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- "It's the correct food, although an insufficient amount." * Burnt Food- "Completely carbonized." * Silver Plate- "I did miss proper dishware." * Silver Bowl- "There are so many uses for a bowl." * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- "It appears to be locked." sic * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- "It's already on the proper dinnerware." * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- "That's not the proper dinnerware for this food." * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- "I'll be around when you're ready for seconds, dear." * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- "That food is simply not suitable." * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- "I'll have to find the right key." * Cannot use item (occupied)- "It's already in use." * Food ruined (bad recipe)- "That was not a viable recipe." * Food ruined (overcooked)- "It was too long on the fire." * Lost round- "We've failed." * Won round- "We best be on our way. Ta!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus seems to lack reproductive capabilities." * Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "It has been felled." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Spiky Tree, Sapling, Grass Tuft, Reeds, and Spiky Bush (burning)- "Combustion!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." * Evergreen (sapling)- "A young Conifer." * Log (normal and burning)- "An axial section of tree trunk." * Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." * Pine Cone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." * Marble Tree- "Amazing. A tree made entirely of marble." * Totally Normal Tree- "This tree is special." * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Logs- "This log is special." * Sapling- "It's a small tree." * Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Twigs- "Some small twigs." * Grass Tuft- "A cluster graminoid stalks." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I think it will grow back." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." * Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." * Berry Bush (barren)- "I will require an intervention." * Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." * Reeds (picked)- "I believe they shall grow back." * Cut Reeds- "Some rush cuttings." * Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." * Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." * Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." * Spiky Bush- "A cluster of brambles." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Picking brambles is dangerous." * Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." * Petals- "I've made some potpourri." * Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." * Dark Petals- "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." * Mushroom- "It is a fungus." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "It is dormant this time of day." * Mushroom (picked)- "It requires hydration before it will fruit again." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Fagales of some kind. It bears fruit when fully grown." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Deciduous seeds approaching maturity." * Sapling (withered)- "The heat's gotten to it." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It can't survive in this hot climate." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Ardisia crenata don't do well in extreme heat." * Plant (withered)- "It couldn't survive the heat." * Birchnut- "Deciduous seeds encased in a Pericarp." * Cactus- "A young barrel cactus." * Cactus (after picking)- "Dang spinose structure!" * Cactus (picked)- "Desperate times, desperate measures." * Tumbleweed- "A dried collection of plant matter." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "Bamboo is among the fastest growing plants in the world." * Jungle Tree- "This species grows to great heights!" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "A scandent flora." * Bamboo Patch (stump & withered)- "Shall we see how fast it regenerates?" * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "The stems will grow with time." * Jungle Tree (burning)- "It is burning." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Pity." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "Charred matter." * Bamboo Root and Viney Bush Root- "It requires soil to grow." * Jungle Tree (sapling)- "It is thriving." * Jungle Tree Seed- "A seed, indeed." * Bamboo- "A high strength product." * Vine- "A common jungle vine." * Grass (water)- "I can see the roots below the water." * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "Mussidae Brainus." * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "Marine algae." * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "This tree species is salt tolerant!" * Mangrove (burnt)- "It will not regrow at this stage." * Palm Tree- "I'd like to sit underneath it with a good book." * Palm Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Arecaceae has taken root." * Palm Leaf- "It fell from the palm." * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "Magic botany at its finest." * Tidal Plant- "Plantae greenus." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "Some form of Arecaceae." * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "Material from the Quercus Suber." * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- "A thriving example of tropical flora!" * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Cocooned Tree- "A tree frequented by the Arachnid Hominidae." * Jungle Burr- "It ought to grow into a full-fledged plant." * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- "A fine example of Camellia Sinensis." * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- " * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- "It's too tough for an axe." * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "I need an implement for that." * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- "Floral cross-pollination produces some fascinating specimens." * Aloe (planted)- " * Asparagus (planted)- " * Radish (planted)- " * Nettle Vine- " * Nettle Vine (picked)- " * Nettle Plant (held)- " * Bramble- "It could be a member of the Rosaceae family." * Hanging Vine- " * Great Leafy Stalk- " * Lotus Plant- " * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- "Goodness! They can grow quite large in the wild." * Hedge- "What an excellent topiary!" * Hedge (untrimmed)- " * Magic Flower- "Narcissus poeticus. Quite a beautiful one." * Weathered Branch- "That's been here for a while." * Weathered Shrub- "I'm not familiar with that species." * Weathered Stick- "Quite seasoned." * Weathered Tree- "Looks like it's been transplanted here." * Weathered Trunk- "Goodness, what catastrophe has struck that?!" Don't Starve Together * Log (burning)- "An axial section of tree trunk. On fire." * Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Combustion!" * Petals- "Now it's a delightful handful of potpourri." * Lumpy Sapling- "Perhaps this species is surculose." * Burnt Spiky Bush- "Reduced to ash." * Twiggy Tree- "It appears this species yields both lumber and pliable sprigs. Useful." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "It has been harvested." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." * Twiggy Tree (old)- "It would be a waste of time and resources to chop that old thing." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It is fast growing into a fine young tree." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Seeds encased in a mature strobilus." * Sapling (disease warning)- "Hm... Seems more brittle than is usual." * Grass Tuft (disease warning)- "Hm... There are spots of discoloration here." * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning)- "Hm... The leaves are curling at the edges." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It's afflicted with an agrarian disease beyond my curing." * Juicy Berry Bush- "That bush looks ready for harvest." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "It will have to wait." * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs some agricultural attention." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "The Ardisia crenata variant has shriveled in the heat." * Marble Sprout- "I believe it's a perennial." * Marble Shrub- "Not ideal for topiary." * Rose- "Ah, a Rosa Macdub... what's it doing out here?" * Rose (after picking)- "Dang spinose structure!" * Succulent- "Uniquely adapted to arid climates." * Succulent (held)- "It will wither if not replanted." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "The natural home of the bee." * Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." * Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." * Hound Mound- "Those bones are foreboding." * Bones- "The endoskeleton of Canis lupus, definitely not familiaris." * Touch Stone- "There is something unnatural about that stone." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Fascinating. I'll have to study these markings later." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It seems to have sunk into the soil." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "I must be seeing things." * Obelisk (insane, down)- "It appears to be a tiny pyramid." * Harp Statue- "A simple statue." * Marble Pillar- "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." * Marble- "A statuesque rock." * Rundown House- "Obviously dilapidated." * Merm Head- "I'm uncertain whether it is rotting or fermenting." * Pig Head- "It's a head on a stick." * Pig Torch- "I wonder how it's fueled." * Basalt- "Material of great density!" * Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." * Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." * Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." * Nitre- "Also known as saltpeter." * Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." * Grave- "The pockets of explorers past." * Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" * Animal Track- "Animal sign, leading away." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." * Animal Track (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." * Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "The device needs to be activated." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." * Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." * Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." * Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." * Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." * Worm Hole- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." * Worm Hole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." * Worm Hole (exited)- "A detailed lesson in biology." * Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." * Skeleton- "An incredibly well preserved human skeleton." * Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." * Spider Eggs- "A highly portable spider egg sack." * Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." * Walrus Camp- "Some kind of temporary habitation." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "It has been deserted for now." * Sunken Boat- "What say you, Avifauna?" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "It appears this boat did not fare well." * Flotsam- "How might I retrieve that?" Reign of Giants * Ice- "Solid state of water." * Mini Glacier- "A small block of extremely dense ice." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "It must have melted due to its small size." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The trail's been washed away by the precipitation." * Burrow- "The tunnel system must be vast!" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope the small animal is still all right down there!" * Rundown House (burnt)- "On beyond dilapidated." * Merm Head (burnt)- "It's neither rotting nor fermenting now." * Pig Head (burnt)- "It's the charred remains of a head on a stick." * Hollow Stump- "An excellent hollow for a den." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Looks used up." * Glommer's Statue- "Is it petrified?" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Nope, just a statue." * Skeleton (self)- "My, what a specimen I make!" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Only blackened matter remains." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "A burrowing creature resides here." * Fishermerm's Hut- "An amphibious shack." * Merm Hut- "Obviously dilapidated." * Merm Hut (burnt)- "On beyond dilapidated." * Shoal- "I spy ectothermic aquatic creatures below!" * Wobster Den- "Home to the arthropod." * Coral Reef- "I adore marine invertebrates!" * Coral- "A chunk of calcium carbonate." * Coral Larva- "The polyp of a marine invertebrate." * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "This boulder is home to various gastropods." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Those snails have been harvested." * Magma Pile- "What lies beneath?" * Krissure- "What a stunning biological display!" * Steamer Trunk- "Someone has lost their luggage." * Sandy Pile- "The delicate dune shape is formed by the winds." * Sand- "Sand always seems to find its way into my books." * Sharkitten Den- "I do wonder how deep the chamber goes." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Hibernation season." * Volcano- "Tectonic activity at its finest!" * Dragoon Egg- "What could be living within this igneous rock?" * Suspicious Bubbles- "Something big lies beneath." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "Hmm, the creature has retreated into the depths." * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- "I've lost the trail in these turbulent waters!" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "What lies past those bubbles?!" * Tar Slick- "It appears to be a natural tar well." * Tar- "Historically used for waterproofing ships." * Tar Trap- "Well, anyone ensnared will preserve quite nicely." * Tidal Pool- "Tidal pools are fascinating micro ecosystems!" * Lava Pool- "I won't be wading in that pool." * Mussels- "I can't quite reach them from here." * Mussels (with stick)- "And now we wait! Nature will take its course." * Slot Machine- "I'd wager the outcome is chancy." * Electric Isosceles- "I don't believe in mysterious occurrences." * Octo Chest- "Looks as though it's been sitting at the bottom of the reef." * Debris- "Remains of a sea vessel." * Crate- "What's inside?" * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "It appears a dissection took place here." * Seashell- "Look what the tide brought in!" * Poisonous Hole- "Keep your distance. Airborne toxins are released at regular intervals." * Gunpowder Barrel- "An explosive chemical reaction will occur when triggered." * X Marks the Spot- "My curiosity is getting the better of me!" * Rawling- "Mr. Chatty Pants." * Watery Grave- "I wonder how long it's been drifting at sea?" * Wreck- "This ship got caught in a storm. Now it belongs to the sea." * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "It is an invitation for restoration!" * Grassy Thing- "A straw lever." * Screw Thing- "What might this attach to?" * Wooden Potato Thing- "Perplexing hardware..." * Ring Thing- "An organic nut to a bolt?" Hamlet * Stone Slab- "The most interesting insects are found under rocks." * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "Scarabaeidae will make short work of it." * Dung Ball- "A perfectly spherical specimen of feces." * Thundernest- "The nest of a Strigiformes." * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- "The skull of an iron automata." * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- "The paw of some metal goliath." * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribcage, inactive)- "An iron contraption." * Iron Hulk (ribcage, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive)- "Appears to be an automaton appendage." * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- "Ferrum." * Sparkling Pool- "Contains some lustrous sentiment." * Gold Dust- "Small particles of the shiniest element." * Gnat Mound- "Obviously the work of a eusocial insect." * Quarry Lodgings- " * Lawn Decoration- "How lovely." * Secret Bandit Camp- "What delightful surprises are in there?" * Cave Cleft- "The natural habitat of a the Mammalian Hematophagous." * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "A massive network of arthropod tunnels lie beneath." * Crumbling Brazier- " * Crumbling Visage- " * Ancient Wall- " * Fountain of Youth- " * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- " * Teetering Pillar- " * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Rusty Lamp- "Unfonctional." * Weathered House- "Looks abandoned." Don't Starve Together * Killer Bee Hive- "I had best keep my distance." * Pig Head- "Tut tut. It's a head on a stick." * Grave- "A burial mound." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope the Lagomorph is all right down there!" * Pig Head (burnt)- "It's the charred remains of a head on a stick. Tsk!" * Florid Postern- "Hmm... This may require further reading." * Gigantic Beehive- "An Apis mellifera nest of unusual size." * Honey Patch- "Thick Apis mellifera honeycomb." * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "The Apis mellifera are constructing a new hive." * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "I feel a light dusting of magic. Odd." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "There's an almost animalistic ferocity in the chiselwork." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "Very tasteful." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "What an awful state it's in!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "So this is what was lurking inside." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "They say every block of stone has a statue inside." * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "That is clearly the incorrect piece." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "We may want to keep an eye on this." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "An excellent repair job." * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "The structure is whole once again." * Marble Sculpture (rook, bishop, and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "Something is stirring within." * Magma- "Molten rock. Best not to get too close." * Rock- "Recently cooled igneous rock. Dangerous." * Crispy Skeleton- "You don't inspire a great deal of confidence, dear." * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "A Grecian-inspired sculpture of the muse Thalia. Some liberties have been taken." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "A Grecian-inspired sculpture of the muse Melpomene. Some liberties have been taken." * Marble Statue (Pawn)- "Elegant, though there's an unmistakable darkness to the work." * Marble Statue (Vase)- "The rain may inadvertently turn it into a bird bath." * Meteor and Moon Rock- "Implications of a lunar body? Interesting." * Celestial Orb- "A floating orb of knowledge." * Celestial Portal- "Its design is decidedly otherworldly." * Moon Stone (broken)- "Ancient debris. Perhaps it can be restored?" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "The magic of this structure ebbs in predictable cycles." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Now we must be patient." * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "The magic of the stone appears to be inexhaustible." * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "Hmm... It seems the staves are not interchangeable." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "This is not the staff I seek." * Moon Rubble- "What a perplexing transformation." * Petrified Evergreen- "Should make for an excellent building material." * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- "A perfect hollow for nesting animals." * Skeleton (all players)- "%s's skeleton is a permanent reminder to be mindful around %s." * Stagehand- "Something devious is lurking in the shadows." * Stagehand (walking)- "That was an underhanded trick!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "That's a thrown out back waiting to happen." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "You have to lift with your knees, dear." * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "I can lift it. I'm more spry than I look." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Lunar light catalyzes a strange reaction in its skin." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Completely petrified as a result of lunar exposure." * Loot Stash- "How curious." * Lake- "It could support a small ecosystem." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- "It looks as though it can be moved." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- "We must clear the surrounding boulders first." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "A tether for mortal life energy." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "The placement of that rock looks intentional." * Sinkhole (generic)- "Perhaps when I am better prepared." * Sinkhole (open)- "The subterranean world awaits." * Exit to Surface (generic)- "Perhaps later." * Exit to Surface (open)- "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." * Red Mushtree- "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." * Green Mushtree- "My word! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." * Blue Mushtree- "A tree with a fungal parasite." * Light Flower- "You could read by that light." * Light Bulb- "Is this animal or vegetable?" * Stalagmite- "A strange rock formation." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Another stalagmite." * Spilagmite- "This is the source of the spider infestation." * Slurtle Mound- "A gastropod pod." * Splumonkey Pod- "This appears to be the home of several primates." * Fern- "A lovely ornamental plant." * Foilage- "These may have some nutritional value." * Cave Banana Tree- "The seeds must have fallen down a sinkhole." * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- "I do not believe this one can be restored." Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "I believe there are bats within." * Unimportant Rock Pillar- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (full)- "Much too crowded for my liking." * Exit to Surface (full)- "With all those people? It's bound to be cacophony." * Bat Cave- "This nook is actually a dwelling." * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "The smell is used to ward off predators." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "The light is caused by a chemical reaction." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Apparently it's the breeding season for this species." * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "This relationship appears symbiotic." * Red Spore- "A bright red carrier of genetic information." * Green Spore- "A lovely green carrier of genetic information." * Blue Spore- "A soft blue carrier of genetic information." * Red, Green, and Blue Spore (held)- "I'm a carrier of a carrier of genetic information." * Withered Flower- "This flower lacks the essentials for growth." * Mysterious Plant- "Reminds me of the Anglerfish." * Fossil Fragment- "Hardened remains preserved by taphonomic processes." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "There are pieces of the skeleton still yet to be assembled." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "Paleontological incompetence has produced a sad excuse for a creature." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "Oh! A specimen fit for a museum!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- "The skeletal anatomy is incorrect." * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- "Conditions are not right." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- "The passage has been obstructed." * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Parts of this are missing." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A monument to some long dead god." * Algae- "It is a good thing this algae has no need for photosynthesis." * Broken Clockworks (1)- " * Broken Clockworks (2)- "Clockwork junk." * Broken Clockworks (3)- " * Relic- "Ancient artifacts." * Relic (broken)- "Destroyed by the shadows, no doubt." * Thulecite Fragments- "I could combine these to create a larger piece." * Cave Lichen- "A symbiote! A fungus and a phycobiontic bacteria." * Ornate Chest- "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." * Large Ornate Chest- "That chest is absolutely marvelous." * Nightmare Light- "The ancients seem to have used nightmare fuel to power everything." Don't Starve Together * Thulecite Fragments- "These could be combined to make a bigger piece." * Ancient Chest- "A small dimension tightly bound in magic." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- "The magic's at work." * Ancient Chest (failed)- "Shoot. I thought I had it." * Ancient Chest (successful)- "That did the trick." * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Now where might that lead?" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "It is storing power." * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "That's taken care of." * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "We'd best not be around when it goes off." * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "We must be patient." * Ancient Obelisk- "It would take much too long to decipher." * Ancient Beacon- "I suspect it is powered by that horrible fuel." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "Indeed. It gained power from that key." * Ancient Mural (first)- "An ancient mural of a non-mammalian civilization." * Ancient Mural (second)- "This mural panel is too eroded to decipher." * Ancient Mural (third)- "A dark shadow, or perhaps a substance, overtakes the civilization." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "The citizens molt from their exoskeletons in this panel." * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "The city appears exponentially more prosperous." * Atrium Statue- "It refuses to comply with this world's laws." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Just the spot to learn volcanic craftsmanship." * Coffee Plant- "Coffea genus." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Bean gone awhile now." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "It is not flowering at this time." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It is too hot for the Coffea plant." * Elephant Cactus- "Its defenses are up!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "A succulent atop a volcano, most interesting." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "This plant is hibernating." * Coffee Plant and Elephant Cactus (held)- "It requires soil to grow." * Cactus Spike- "Think like a cactus." * Obsidian Boulder- "Now this is a tough nut to crack." * Obsidian- "A derivative of volcanic lava." * Charcoal Boulder- "A carbon rich resource." * Burnt Ash Tree- "This tree has been scorched from the heat." * Dragoon Saliva- "Mind yourself on that!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "How did you get in there, scruffy sir?" * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "A link to the volcano's core." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "What shall I present it with?" * Volcano (exit)- "The return to more comfortable temperatures!" Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- "A pot that appears smashable." * Dart Trap- " * Nasty Spear Trap- " * Busted Spear Trap- " * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- "A functional beam." * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- " Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- "A fascinating insectiod habitat." * Honey Chest- " * Lamp- "What a curious light source!" * Mant Warrior Egg- " * Stalacmite Throne- " Nature - Palace Hamlet * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "Needs a key to reach its contents." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." * Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." * Clockwork Rook- "A clockwork castle." * Damaged Knight- "Its nightmare fueled surroundings seem to have corrupted its programming." * Damaged Bishop- "Such exhilaratingly complex technology." * Damaged Rook- "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Did you hear that?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" * Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." * Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." * Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." * Hound's Tooth- "Made of calcium and brimstone." * Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." * Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." * Spider and Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." * Spider Gland- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." * Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." * Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." * Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." * Merm- "A piscean biped!" * Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." * Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." * Tentacle- "A horror waiting in the mud." * Tentacle Spike- "Never grab the pointy end." * Tentacle Spots- "Hmmm, reproductive organs." * Big Tentacle (1)- "There's more of it below than above!" * Big Tentacle (2)- "There's no end of them!" * Big Slimy Pit- "It appears to be all connected somehow." * Baby Tentacle- "A tiny horror waiting in the mud." * Guardian Pig- "One of the warrior caste." * Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." * Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." * MacTusk- "Odobenus rosmarus; Gaelic variety." * Wee MacTusk- "The juvenile is not as aggressive." * Walrus Tusk- "This would be useful for scrimshaw." * Tam o' Shanter- "Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" * Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." * Mosquito (held)- "It is securely stored." * Mosquito Sack- "The stomach of a Culicidae, brimming with blood." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Cursed bloodsuckers!" * Cave Spider- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." * Spitter- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." * Batilisk- "A flying mammal." * Meat Bulb- "An invasive plant species." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can move the plant as I wish." * Eyeplant- "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." * Slurper- "A classic example of symbiosis." * Slurper Pelt- "This must be useful for something." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, this species of arachnid has adapted to life on the cave ceiling." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm attack!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Reminds me of the Anglerfish." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "It would be best to stay away from that." * Ewecus- "Ovis chalybs, and a right mean looking one at that." * Steel Wool- "It has a variety of household uses." Reign of Giants * Varg- "That Canis will never be domesticated." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "That is no tree I've seen before!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "Run awaaay!" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "You had best behave!" * Yellow Crocodog- "Its saliva contains a nasty venom." * Blue Crocodog- "I am wholly unfamiliar with the species." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "What a puzzling, mechanical sea horse!" * Flup (normal and in ground)- "Keep that tongue to yourself!" * Eyeshot- "I prefer the flup in this form." * Pirate Ghost- "Paranormal pirate activity." * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "The sting of that insect injects a nasty poison." * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "A healing substance." * Snake- "Stay back serpent!" * Poison Snake- "Beware its venomous bite." * Snakeskin- "A layer of snake." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." * Sea Hound- "Keep your voice down!" * Stink Ray- "Look at that wingspan!" * Swordfish- "Don't upset the broadbill!" * White Whale- "A white whale! I have never read about this species!" * White Whale Carcass- "There is a harpoon still stuck inside." * Dragoon- "These lizards can withstand great temperatures." Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "A porcine phantasm!" * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "A swarm of Culicidae Drosophila." * Hanging Vine- "Hanging vines from the forest canopy." * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- "Quite rude!" * Swashy Hat- "Perhaps it has hidden strengths." * Bandit Stash Map- "I do enjoy a good mystery." * Poison Dartfrog- "Curious... Agalychnis callidryas should be arboreal, not aquatic." * Rabid Beetle- "Certainly species I know of!" * Scorpion- "Scorpiones. But I'm not sure of which subspecies." * Snaptooth Seedling- "Ambulatory Dionaea!" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "This Dionaea has reached maturation." * Spider Monkey- "An Arachnid Hominidae if I'm not mistaken." * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "A Mammalian Hematophagous of exceptional proportions." * Pig Skin?- "Absurd! This clearly came from a bat." * Viper- "Looks like a breed of Agkistrodon." * Weevole- "A coleoptera. An annoying one at that." * Weevole Carapace- "The exoskeleton of a Coleoptera." Don't Starve Together * Charlie (darkness monster)- "A noise! And a distinctly floral scent?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Who dares?!" * Spider (sleeping)- "They appear to be nocturnal." * Spider (dead)- "It's dead." * Big Tentacle (2)- "I wonder how they breed?" * Guardian Pig- "It appears to be a guardian." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now it can be planted wherever is best." * Varg- "Domesticating this Canis will be an entertaining challenge." * Gem Deer- "The poor creature has been forcibly fused to a magic gem." * Grumble Bee- "Very angry Apis mellifera workers!" * Lavae- "I believe it is a larval dragonfly." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." * Beefalo (follower)- "It appears to be following me." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." * Beefalo (naked)- "It looks cold." * Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." * Beefalo Horn- "What an excellent specimen! I can almost hear the beefalo." * Baby Beefalo- "Look at his widdle face! (Ahem!)" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "He's even more darling in sleep." * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" * Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." * Bee and Killer Bee (held)- "It is not pleased." * Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." * Pig- "It's a semi-intelligent bipedal pig." * Pig (follower)- "He seems to have bonded with me." * Pig (dead)- "Don't worry, there are plenty more where that came from." * Pig Skin- "The haunch of a semi-intelligent bipedal pig." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "A sentient lagomorph." * Bunny Puff- "They use their tails to balance." * Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea." * Winter Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea in thick winter pelage." * Pengull- "What a classy bird." * Rock Lobster- "Their carapace is made of rocks." * Slurtle- "A mineral-devouring gastropod." * Snurtle- "A rare variant of gastropod." * Slurtle Slime- "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." * Broken Shell- "Pieces of the broken." * Shelmet- "It provides protection." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "It is quite capacious." * Splumonkey- "They produce quite an odor." * Beefalo (domesticated)- "While tame, it has become dependent on its human master." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "Abundant nourishment has led to an amicable personality." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "This one seems lean and athletic." * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "The creature has developed a nasty disposition." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Cathartes, of course." * Catcoon- "A sort of a wildcat." * Cat Tail- "A flexible torso appendage." * Volt Goat- "A variant of Capra aegagrus keen on electricity." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Quite keen." * Volt Goat Horn- "There must be something unnatural in the horn." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "I do love marine mammals!" * Blue Whale Carcass- "Break down begins." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "What an adorable cetacean!" * Dorsal Fin- "The dorsal fin of a friendly cetacean." * Jellyfish- "Polyp-y." * Jellyfish (held)- "Jellyfish, the most ancient of multi-organ creatures." * Water Beefalo (normal, sleeping, and follower)- "They do become a bit smelly when wet." * Horn- "The lumbering mammal dropped this horn." * Prime Ape- "These little apes are very cunning." * Wildbore- "Suidae swine is looking grim." Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "Is it Plantae or Animalia?" * Hippopotamoose- "A Hippoptamidae Capreolinae!" * Hippopotamoose Antler- "Belongs to a Hippoptamidae Capreolinae." * Mant- "They've developed an entirely unique language." * Mant (sleeping)- " * Mant (dead)- " * Platapine- "Of the Ornithorhynchidae family I believe." * Platapine Quill- "An Ornithorhynchidae quill." * Pog- "Otocyon Canis. And a hungry one at that!" * Royal Guard- "One of the Queen's royal guards." Don't Starve Together Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "A colorful lepidopteran." * Butterfly (held)- "It is captured." * Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." * Crow (held)- "He's mine now." * Redbird- "Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage." * Redbird (held)- "This little fellow will be my friend." * Snowbird- "A winter coat for the Cardinalis? How peculiar!" * Snowbird (held)- "It's so delicate." * Jet Feather- "Feather of Corvus." * Crimson Feather- "Feather of Cardinalis." * Azure Feather- "It looks like a feather of Cardinalis, but white." * Gobbler- "Nasty Meleagris, stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "The oculus is inactive." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone seems to have been burned entirely." * Chester- "A mobile storage chest." * Rabbit and Beardling- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." * Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." * Fireflies (held)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." * Mandrake (planted)- "Mandragora officinarum." * Mandrake (follower)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." * Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Mandragora officinarum, cooked in the name of discovery." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oof, that's one way to get some rest, I suppose." Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "A bizarre specimen of the insecta class." * Glommer's Flower- "It's dripping with goo." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "It's gone grey, but it's still dripping." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower appears to have been completely burned up." * Glommer's Wings- "The fins of that strange specimen." * Glommer's Goop- "It appears to be quite volatile." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Something is tunneling down there." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Ah, it's a Talpidae!" * Moleworm (held)- "I don't think my pocket is its natural habitat." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Fascinating, beautiful marine biology." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Crabbits have an abnormally thick exoskeleton." * Shifting Sands- "Attention please, crabbit!" * Dogfish- "Canis fishus." * Sharkitten- "The offspring seem quite harmless, dear." * Fishbone (normal and Packim dead)- "What sort of fish was this?" * Fishbone (ashes)- "Some non-aqueous residue remaining after the fire." * Packim Baggims- "Hello feathered apprentice!" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "I believe it feeds on the local bioluminescence." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "A rather vibrant member of the Mudesozoa subphylum." * Parrot (normal and held)- "It is a colorful tropical bird." * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "I wonder if he can read?" * Seagull (normal and held, on land and in water)- "A scavenger of the Laridae Birdus family." * Toucan (normal and held)- "A species known for its brightly colored bill." * Cormorant (normal and held)- "What a handsome Phalacrocoracidae!" * Doydoy (normal and held)- "What a fascinating species!" * Doydoy Nest- "Is it a decoy device?" * Doydoy Feather- "A bit of plumage." * Doydoy Egg- "Nature always finds a way." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "I'm so curious..." * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Green eggs and ham." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "Reproduction has begun." * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "A most interesting invertebrate." * Fishermerm- "This one has sophisticated harvesting skills." Hamlet * Banker- "He looks to be in charge of finances." * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "I have no interest in beauty products at my age." * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- "I see you collect curiosities." * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- "What cabalistic wares have you today?" * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "A farm toiling pig." * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "She is the curator of the flower shop." * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- "Well, I certainly wouldn't have chosen that hat." * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- "I suppose you enjoy killing things." * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- "I should like to document a pig election." * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- "These pigs extract resources from the earth." * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "How refreshing to deal with a mature adult." * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- "She is the monarch who rules over this society." * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- "I had better dust off my bartering skills." * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "The community handyman, I believe." * Worker (sleeping)- " * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher- "What a dear little Chloroceryle Amazona!" * Kingfisher (held)- " * Parrot- "Psittaciformes Norwegianae, perhaps?" * Parrot (held)- " * Pigeon- "A common grey specimen of the Columbidae family." * Pigeon (held)- " * Dung Beetle- "Scarabaeidae with her droppings." * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- " * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- " * Dung Beetle (dead)- " * Glowfly- "A bioluminescent insecta." * Pangolden- " * Peagawk- "A strangely mutated Pavo Cristatus." * Peagawk (hiding)- " * Peagawk (sleeping)- " * Peagawk (dead)- " * Peagawk Plume- "Feather of the male Pavo Cristatus." * Peep Hen- " * Piko- "A charming mammalian fuzzball." * Orange Piko- "An amusingly named mammalian fuzzball." * Thunderbird- "A Strigiformes! How shocking!" * Thunder Feather- "I could use this as a bookmark." Don't Starve Together * Crow (held)- "A perfectly handsome specimen." * Gobbler- "Nasty Meleagris, you stay away from those berries!" * Glommer's Wings- "The pennons of that strange specimen." * Grass Gekko- "I've never encountered this species before. Seems harmless." * Star-sky- "Pygocentrus Nattereri." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "Mortuus piscis." * Hutch- "Eons of subterranean evolution went into this widdle malformed monstrosity." * Canary- "Serinus canaria. A historically useful sentinel species." * Canary (held)- "Serinus canaria. We ought never enter a cave without one." * Canary (poisoned)- "Oh, dear." * Saffron Feather- "Feather of Canaria." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "A healthy larval dragonfly." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "I have to admit it is rather appealing." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "This creature is hungry." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "This creature requires sustenance immediately!" * Lavae Egg- "A large macrolecithal egg." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "This egg is at a suitable temperature for hatching." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "The temperature of this egg is below optimal." * Lavae Tooth- "An egg tooth used by a baby reptile to break out of its egg." * Chilled Lavae- "A domestication opportunity, I'd say." * No-Eyed Deer- "It has shed its antler for the warmer months." * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "Its antler has grown in for winter." * Deer Antler- "It looks like a key, but it's quite brittle." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "What a tremendous Magnus Avis egg!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Soon the cycle will begin again." * Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Full of cholesterol." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." * Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class Aves." * Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." * Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." * Smallish Tallbird- "An adolescent avian." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Settle down this instant." Don't Starve Together * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "I... don't even know." * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive-mind." * Spiderhat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." * Deerclops- "Laurasiatheria!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment." * Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" * Guardian's Horn- "An amazingly large horn. I wonder if the nightmare helped fuel the growth." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "It's the Caniformia suborder... Beyond that, I cannot say." * Thick Fur- "My, my! That is thick." * Moose/Goose- "I dub it Alces canadensis." * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "What a marvel!" * Mosling- "I suppose that's approximately what I expected." * Down Feather- "Soft body down! Makes me wish I could sleep." * Dragonfly- "It's some kind of mythical variant of a Diptera." * Scales- "Scales from an insect? Unheard of!" * Lava Spit (hot)- "Its saliva is similar to molten lava." * Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cooled down, almost like basalt." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Fascinating... it's become bipedal!" * Quacken- "Octopodes have numerous defensive strategies." * Quacken Tentacle- "Mind the muscular hydrostats!" * Chest of the Depths- "I hope there is not a tiny kraken hiding inside." * Quacken Beak- "If that brute can't hold its mouth then I will." * Sealnado- "A vortex of unyielding energy!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "Now how did you cause all that trouble?" * Turbine Blades- "I'll have to research what I can do with these!" * Magic Seal- "The young seal has left a gift!" * Tiger Shark- "Selachii Felidae. A very large one!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "The lens of a giant creature." * Shark Gills- "Gills remove oxygen from water. Wonderful science!" Hamlet * Pugalisk- "Not like any Pythonidae I've ever seen." * Snake Bone- " * Queen Womant- "The gyne of these insectoids." * Royal Crown- "A valued relic of wealth and authority here." Don't Starve Together * Spiderhat- "Psionic control to exert over spiders. Excluding the boy, of course." * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "I should like to research its mating habits, someday." * Bee Queen- "The workers ferociously protect her." * Bee Queen Crown- "It's exuding powerful pheromones." * Klaus- "It employs a powerful olfactory sense to locate prey." * Klaus (second form)- "Whatever enchantment restrained it has been undone." * Stag Antler- "Hmm. Quite a sturdy antler." * Toadstool Cap- "A new member of the Agaricus genus?" * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "The soil has been disturbed here." * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "The growth needs a catalyst to breach the surface." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "It has formed a dangerous symbiotic relationship with fungal spores." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "The symbiotic bond between toad and fungus has reached its apex." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "We must destroy that towering Agaricus." * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Everyone, give the volatile Agaricus wide berth!" * Shroom Skin- "Frog skin must remain damp, or they will suffocate. Not that this one minds." * Reanimated Skeleton- "A mistake in need of correcting." * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "You can't hold me for long, dear." * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "There's magic at work here." * Woven Shadow- "The weaver's twisted creation." * Bone Armor- "Now it's an exoskeleton. Ho ho!" * Bone Helm- "It has a detrimental effect on the mortal mind." * Shadow Thurible- "We were its intended recipient." * Shadow Thurible (out)- "That's that." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." * Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." * Wes (trapped)- "Poor sod is being held here by those statues." * Abigail- "Fascinating. Can you speak, specter?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Prehistoric!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Excuse me, monkey, do you require assistance?" * Yaarctopus- "He is the center of this ecosystem." Hamlet * Maxameleon- "Chamaeleoninae evaporatus." * BFB (head)- "Tri-headed. My goodness!" * BFB (leg)- " * BFB (tail)- " Don't Starve Together * Maxwell- "Get down from there this instant!" * Inspecting self- "I'm aging like a fine, intelligent wine, am I not?" * Abigail (failed revival)- "Her spirit is already bound to something in this world." * Ghost (failed revival)- "I'll not be meddling in that business." * Antlion- "Ah. You must be behind all the seismic activity." * Antlion (happy)- "It has been mollified with tributes." * Antlion (upset)- "Panthera auropunctata is looking irritable." * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "For you, great Panthera auropunctata." ** "It ought to be more docile now." ** "The great Panthera auropunctata is tamed." * Desert Stone- "A bezoar formed in the gut of a large beast." * Desert Stone (active)- "The beozar's magic has been activated." * Sand Spike- "Panthera auropunctata is misbehaving today." * Sand Castle- "Quite a phenomenal talent!" * Glass Spike- "Careful, it's sharp." * Glass Castle- "I always loved glass sculptures." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Greetings, dear %s! How are your theorems coming?" * Attacker- "I'll pull you back to base by the ear if I have to, %s." * Murderer- "It appears we've entered a battle of the wits, %s!" * Reviver- "You may know a thing or two after all, scientist!" * Ghost- "Didn't I tell you to wear a jacket? I'll get the hearts..." * Firestarter- "%s needs a stern talking to." Willow * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "You like to test boundaries, don't you dear?" * Murderer- "You WILL respect your elders, %s!" * Reviver- "You're doing so well, %s." * Ghost- "If you cross your ghosteyes they'll get stuck like that, dear." * Firestarter- "What have I said about lighting fires, dear?" Wolfgang * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "I will not tolerate such behavior, %s." * Murderer- "That's it, %s! I'm taking my glasses off!" * Reviver- "Excellent work, %s. You're a fast learner." * Ghost- "%s acts tough, but he needs my help. A heart should do it." * Firestarter- "Was that fire intentional, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "%s! That's enough out of you, young lady!" * Murderer- "Someone needs to teach you some manners, %s!" * Reviver- "You're a dear, %s. And so uniquely qualified to handle specters!" * Ghost- "Goodness, this just won't do. Let me find you a heart, %s." * Firestarter- "Who gave you flammable materials, %s?" WX-78 * Generic- "Ah, the automaton. Greetings, dear %s!" * Attacker- "What devilishness is that robot up to?" * Murderer- "The binary is simple, %s... On, or OFF." * Reviver- "I appreciate your commitment to group survival, %s." * Ghost- "Fascinating. %s indeed has a specter, and it lingers still." * Firestarter- "Do be careful when trying to destroy all life, dear." Wickerbottom * Generic- "Ah, greetings %s! Fancy seeing you here." * Attacker- ""%s's immoral acts are putting holes in my multiverse speculations." * Murderer- "I am my own worst critic!" * Reviver- "Our knowledge comes in handy, doesn't it, %s?" * Ghost- "All our self-help books will finally be put to use, hmm %s?" * Firestarter- "Book burnings are quite gauche, %s." Woodie * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "Careful, %s. You know what paper pulp is made of, don't you?" * Murderer- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Reviver- "Excellent work, %s." * Ghost- "What did I say about playing with axes? Let's get you a heart." * Werebeaver- "Poor dear never mentioned he was afflicted by Castorthropy." * Ghost Werebeaver- "I'll add 'Castorthrope' to my endangered species list." * Firestarter- "Keep lighting fires if you want to get burnt, dear." Wes * Generic- "Ah, the mime lad. Greetings, dear %s!" * Attacker- "His body language says everything." * Murderer- "They'll tell tales of your defeat, %s!" * Reviver- "You're a fine young man, %s." * Ghost- "Poor dear. %s needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Firestarter- "Don't cry to me when you burn yourself, dear." Maxwell * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "Up to your old tricks, are you %s?" * Murderer- "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice... you're dead!" * Reviver- "There's good in you, %s." * Ghost- "Stings, doesn't it dear? Let me fetch you a heart." * Firestarter- "Lighting fires are we now, %s? Tread carefully." Wigfrid * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "You're not making trouble, are you %s?" * Murderer- "Your saga ends here, %s!" * Reviver- "I appreciate your commitment to group survival, %s." * Ghost- "%s, I told you not to run with spears. Tsk." * Firestarter- "'By Hel's fire' is a turn of phrase, dear." Webber * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "That's enough funny business, young arachnid." * Murderer- "Someone needs to teach you some manners, %s!" * Reviver- "You're a sweet boy, %s." * Ghost- "I'll fetch you a nice colored bandage once you're revived." * Firestarter- "Who gave you matches, %s?" Winona * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "Rather crass wouldn't you say, %s?" * Murderer- "I'll not tolerate cruelty!" * Reviver- "%s is quite the Jane of all trades." * Ghost- "Tsk. Were you wearing your hardhat, dear?" * Firestarter- "That was not a regulation fire, dear." Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Ah, greetings dear %s!" * Attacker- "That no good %s is up to no good." * Murderer- "I'll erase you from the history books!" * Reviver- "I appreciate your commitment to group survival, %s." * Ghost- "Poor dear. %s needs a heart to anchor them to this plane." * Firestarter- "%s, what have I told you about lighting fires?" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "It is unfertilized." * Cooked Egg- "If only I had some toast." * Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." * Cooked Meat and Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." * Jerky and Monster Jerky- "Salty yet satisfying." * Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." * Small Jerky- "High sodium content." * Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." * Leafy Meat- "The plant produced a meaty substance." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "I feel better about eating this now." * Drumstick- "A leg of poultry." * Fried Drumstick- "Not terribly healthy, but my is it delicious!" * Fish- "Some kind of whitefish, I believe." * Cooked Fish- "Beautifully grilled." * Eel- "It's an eel." * Cooked Eel- "This eel has been cooked." * Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A specimen of leather and fur." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." * Frog Legs- "They're still twitching a bit." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Not unlike a chicken wing." * Batilisk Wing (normal and cooked)- "Technically edible." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "A shame." * Dead Swordfish- "Looks a tad less ferocious this way." * Tropical Fish- "How colorful." * Dead Jellyfish- "Mind you don't step in that." * Cooked Jellyfish- "I have made it edible with a controlled chemical reaction." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "A deceased Medusozoa." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "A thoroughly cooked Medusozoa specimen." * Dried Jellyfish- "What an inventive preserve." * Raw Fish- "An odorous slab of fish meat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Preserved fish." * Fish Steak- "Beautifully grilled." * Fish Morsel- "Fish flesh." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Most nutritious." * Limpets- "Patella vulgata." * Cooked Limpets- "Cooked Patella vulgata." * Mussel- "Clamus wetus. Very nutritious." * Cooked Mussel- "Don't eat the shell." * Roe- "The first stage in the fish life cycle." * Cooked Roe- "The first and last stages of this life cycle." * Neon Quattro- "Closely related to Paracheirodon innesi." * Cooked Neon Quattro- "A cousin of Paracheirodon innesi, ready for dinner." * Pierrot Fish- "Hmm... I can't seem to identify this species." * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Fish are host to all sorts of parasites, you know." * Purple Grouper- "Part of the Epinephelinae family." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Eating unprepared fish just wouldn't be safe." * Shark Fin- "The dorsal fin functions as a stabilizer." * Dead Wobster- "I might as well eat it now." * Delicious Wobster- "Dinner is served!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Regurgitated sea life! None for me thanks." * Dragoon Heart- "Dissection complete." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "Agalychnis callidryas is not poisonous, but it may not be Agalychnis callidryas." * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "I'm not convinced the poison has left." * Gummy Slug- "A gastropod I've never seen before." * Cooked Gummy Slug- "I'm dubious as to its nutritional." Don't Starve Together * Cooked Egg- "Just needs some toast." * Meat- "It's improper to eat it raw, but if we've no choice..." * Monster Meat- "It would be hazardous to consume this." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "This looks much safer for consumption." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." * Roasted Berries- "Roasted Ardisia crenata, just in case." * Cave Banana- "All of them are genetically identical." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Somewhat better." * Dragon Fruit- "Hylocereus Undatus, or Pitahaya Blanca." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Pleasantly prepared Pitahaya Blanca." * Durian- "Aha, the Durio Zibethinus. It really does reek." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Cooking this certainly did not improve its odor." * Pomegranate- "Punica granatum. Watery, sweet and a bit sour." * Sliced Pomegranate- "Punica granatum is so nice when it's warmed up." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Citrullus lanatus." * Grilled Watermelon- "Beautifully grilled." Shipwrecked * Banana- "All of them are genetically identical." * Cooked Banana- "Somewhat better." * Coconut- "What an enormous seed!" * Halved Coconut- "I got inside!" * Roasted Coconut- "Coconut flesh, quite delicious." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "A variant of Ardisia crenata berries. Good hydration." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Spoilage is a constant threat." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- "Daucus carota is a root vegetable." * Carrot- "Daucus carota. Edible, and delicious." * Roasted Carrot- "Daucus carota, roasted to perfection." * Corn- "Zea mays, a great staple food." * Popcorn- "Popped corn!" * Eggplant- "A nightshade, specifically Solanum Melongena." * Braised Eggplant- "I present: Braised Solanum Melongena." * Pumpkin- "Cucurbita pepo." * Hot Pumpkin- "Cooked Cucurbita pepo. Gooey and delicious." * Red Cap- "Red usually indicates poison." * Green Cap- "I believe this one is just food." * Blue Cap- "This seems to have medicinal properties." * Cooked Cap- "Chemistry has happened." * Glow Berry- "It's softer than I would've thought." * Lichen- "This won't last long." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "I'm not sure it's been prepared properly." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Delightfully devoid of spines." * Cactus Flower- "Reminds me of Burroughs. A favorite at the library." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "I'll admit, I'm not much of a phycologist." * Roasted Seaweed- "Very high in protein." * Dried Seaweed- "I've dried the algae." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "A root vegetable." * Sweet Potato- "Kumara!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Grilled kumara." * Coffee Beans- "Very high in caffeine." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Ahh, that roast smells delightful." Hamlet * Aloe- "Aloe. A plant with many uses." * Cooked Aloe- "It's been known to have laxative properties." * Asparagus- "A great source of dietary fibre." * Cooked Asparagus- "It releases sulfur compounds when it's digested." * Bean Bugs- "Goodness! A walking Fabaceae!" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "I'm sure it contains plenty of protien." * Lotus Flower- "The blossom of Nelumbo nucifera. It's quite inspiring." * Cooked Lotus Root- " * Nettle- "These are quite good for the sinuses." * Radish- "Of the Brassicaceae family, I believe." * Cooked Radish- "A bit spicy for my taste." * Tuber- "It's rather poisonous when it's not ripe." * Fried Tuber- "I suspect the poison has not been cooked out." * Blooming Tuber- "It should still be cooked." * Fried Blooming Tuber- "Cooked tubers are a staple in many cultures." Don't Starve Together * Braised Eggplant- "For your enjoyment: Braised Solanum melongena." * Green Cap- "Seems edible, though it may not be totally sane to consume it." * Cooked Cap- "Chemistry has altered it." * Lesser Glow Berry- "This one is purely vegetable." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" * Butter Muffin- "Who knew that butterflies made such nice baked goods?" * Dragonpie- "I do love a nice fruit pie." * Fishsticks- "Give me some tartar sauce and I'm in heaven." * Fish Tacos- "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish." * Fist Full of Jam- "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well." * Froggle Bunwich- "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go!" * Fruit Medley- "What a nice selection of fruit!" * Honey Ham- "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham." * Honey Nuggets- "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" * Kabobs- "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" * Mandrake Soup- "Mandragora officinarum, prepared as a soup in the name of discovery." * Meatballs- "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this." * Meaty Stew- "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" * Monster Lasagna- "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this." * Pierogi- "A wonderfully bland dumpling." * Powdercake- "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" * Ratatouille- "Nicoise, so nutritious!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "I've cooked this auburgine and packed it with other comestibles." * Taffy- "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times." * Turkey Dinner- "What a nice roast." * Unagi- "A common way to prepare eel." * Waffles- "Salutations, waffles." * Wet Goop- "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Plenty of nutrients!" * Guacamole- "I always make guacamole for science day at the library." * Ice Cream- "Nothing like a book and a bowl of ice cream." * Melonsicle- "The melon is entirely encased in an ice lattice." * Spicy Chili- "Chili gives me indigestion." * Trail Mix- "Mmmm, natural!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Well, isn't that refreshing?" * Bisque- "Just what I needed." * California Roll- "Delicious makizushi." * Ceviche- "Could use a little more sauce." * Coffee- "I do love a cup of coffee and a good book." * Jelly-O Pop- "Takes me back to my youth. Sort of." * Lobster Bisque- "I'd almost forgotten what real food tasted like." * Lobster Dinner- "How decadent." * Seafood Gumbo- "I can feel the heartburn already!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I may have meddled with a delicate ecosystem to make this." * Surf 'n' Turf- "The perfect dish." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sticky fingers will ensue." * Monster Tartare- "Monster meat, dressed up fancy." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Clam soup." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Quite delicious." * Caviar- "Differentiated from roe chiefly by the jar." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "An inventive twist on a traditional Marseille dish." Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "Smelly, but quite nutritious." * Feijoada- "An entomophagic feast!" * Gummy Cake- "Rather gummy." * Hard Shell Tacos- "I'm quite certain these aren't normal taco shells." * Iced Tea- "Invigorating." * Nettle Rolls- "Medicinal nourishment." * Snake Bone Soup- "A hearty broth." * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "It's quite piquant." * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "I am prepared for an unforgettable luncheon." * Tea- "Give me tea and a good book." Don't Starve Together * Bacon and Eggs- "Blue eggs and bacon!" * Fish Tacos- "Personally I relish a spot of spice on my fish." * Froggle Bunwich- "It was an interesting choice to serve it as a sandwich." * Honey Ham- "Honey was the only sweetener used for this lovely ham." * Kabobs- "Meat on a stick, what next?" * Meaty Stew- "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells superb!" * Monster Lasagna- "Lasagna or no, it would be hazardous to consume it." * Stuffed Eggplant- "This aubergine has been cooked and packed with comestibles." * Taffy- "That's terrible for your teeth, dear." * Jellybeans- "Sweets, emulsified with beeswax." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." * Carrot Seeds- "Seed of Daucus carota." * Corn Seeds- "These maize seeds will grow in many climates." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "A seed for the magnificently mild Hylocereus Undatus." * Durian Seeds- "Even the seeds of the Durio Zibethinus smell a bit." * Eggplant Seeds- "Seed of aubergine." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds of Punica granatum, separated from their arils." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Pepitas." * Toasted Seeds- "A toasted embryonic plant treat!" * Honey- "Sweetened plant nectar." * Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." * Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" * Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." * Rotten Egg- "How unappetizing." * Phlegm- "The congealed mucus retains its sticky texture." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "I've cooked the poison out of them." * Electric Milk- "Tantalizing!" * Watermelon Seeds- "Plant to grow a lanatus." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "A buoyant and lipid-rich substance." * Brainy Matter- "Ingenious!" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "To grow another root vegetable." Hamlet * Clippings- " * Cooked Seed Pod- " * Flytrap Stalk- " * Nectar- " * Magic Water- " * Aloe Seeds- " * Asparagus Seeds- " * Radish Seeds- " * Tuber Seeds- " Don't Starve Together * Roasted Birchnut- "The poison has been successfully cooked out of them." * Royal Jelly- "In the wild this might have produced more queens." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "A detailed technical drawing." * Gears- "Various cogs and wheels." * Ashes- "Some non-aqueous residue remaining after the fire." * Ashes of item- "This used to be something, but now it's just a pile of ash." * Thing Ashes- "This used to be something, now it's just a pile of ash." * Red Gem- "It is warm." * Blue Gem- "It is cold." * Yellow Gem- "Perhaps it is similar to Citrine." * Green Gem- "Chromium impurities have colored this gem green." * Orange Gem- "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." * Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." * Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." * Guano- "More metabolic byproduct." * Melty Marbles- "What a lovely set of bottle washers! Too bad they're all melted." * Fake Kazoo- "A fake membranophone." * Gord's Knot- "Oh, I just love the bard." * Gnome- "What a positively, delightfully odd little fellow." * Tiny Rocketship- "This spacecraft looks to have inadequate thermal controls." * Frazzled Wires- "A tangled mess of wires, not much good for anything." * Ball and Cup- "I'd rather use my hands to read a book." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "It reminds me of my bath tub. I could use a long soak." * Mismatched Buttons- "Hmm, don't think I'm missing any buttons at the moment." * Second-hand Dentures- "Don't need these yet: I've still got a few teeth left." * Lying Robot- "Ah, it's a scale replica of that mischievous robot." * Dessicated Tentacle- "A muscular hydrostat that's been sat near something hygroscopic." * Dwarf Star- "Perhaps a larger staff would summon a larger star." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "That is a most unusual skull." * Bone Shards- "Remnants of a life well lived." * Old Bell Blueprint- "We must take the proper steps when using this knowledge." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "A useful substance for poison prevention." * Dubloons- "Aha! The currency of pirates." * Hail- "Some storms have produced hail the size of cantaloupes." * Message in a Bottle- "I am intrigued!" * Spoiled Fish- "That fish matter is becoming a biohazard." * Snake Oil- "The usefulness of this substance remains uncertain." * Harpoon- "I do hope my throwing arm's not rusty." * Trident- "A tool of ancient legend." * Peg Leg- "What a curious choice of object for use as a weapon!" * Orange Soda- "A soda beverage can." * Voodoo Doll- "A tribal artifact." * Ukulele- "How melodic." * License Plate- "What does this inscription mean?" * Ancient Vase- "It is adorned with markings." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Curious..." * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "Appears well used." * Broken AAC Device- "Don't step on it!" * One True Earring- "Not my style." * Old Boot- "It is an old boot. I wonder where the other is?" * Sextant- "An instrument of some sort." * Toy Boat- "I ought to measure it to make sure it's to scale." * Sea Worther- "Scientific!" * Iron Key- "A key of great curiosity." * Bone Key- "A skull key..." * Golden Key- "Which lock does this activate?" * Tarnished Crown- "Who might this have belonged to?" Hamlet * Oinc- " * Tenpiece Oinc- " * Centapiece Oinc- " * Executive Hammer- " * Lost Idol- " * Lost Totem- " * Relic Fragment- " * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- " * Alloy- " * Chitin- " * Stalking Stick- " * Deed of home ownership- " * Regal Scepter- " * Royal Gallery Key- " * Key to the City- " * Queen Malfalfa- " * Post Card of the Royal Palace- " * Can of Silly String- " Don't Starve Together * Frazzled Wires- "I do hope WX-78 is feeling alright." * Ball and Cup- "I think I’ll keep this. I know someone who might like it." * Mismatched Buttons- "What a coincidence. My cardigan is missing a button!" * Second-hand Dentures- "I don’t appreciate this insinuation, dear." * Abigail's Flower (held)- "Ah... I'm not familiar with this strain of flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "Odd..." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's emitting a strange energy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "The flower's energy is growing powerful." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I feel I should set it down now." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Does it expect something of me?" * Blueprint (rare)- "Such a rare and detailed drawing!" * Pile o' Balloons- "These seem frivolous." * Balloon- "Could serve as a suitable diversion." * Codex Umbra- "I'm not letting THAT in MY library!" * Fur Tuft- "Fur from a Bearger." * Sketch- "Detailed diagrams of a stone sculpture." * Ancient Key- "The key to that old gateway." * Shadow Atrium- "This... This is no child's magic." * Gnomette- "What a positively, delightfully odd little lady." * Leaky Teacup- "I think it's quite lovely, despite the cracks left by age..." * White Bishop- "In medieval chess, this piece was called the elephant." * Black Bishop- "The groove in this piece symbolizes the bishop's ceremonial headwear." * Bent Spork- "This would be a practical eating utensil if it weren't bent." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Beware of Greeks bearing gifts." * Unbalanced Top- "A good illustration of gyroscopic precession." * Back Scratcher- "An instrument of self-sufficiency." * Beaten Beater- "I have an excellent meringue recipe." * Frayed Yarn- "My grandmother used to knit." * Shoe Horn- "It reminds me of home." * Black Knight- "In German it is referred to as the 'springer'." * White Knight- "Knights are better pieces when they're active in the center." * Lucky Cat Jar- "What a positively adorable kitty cat. Sigh." * Air Unfreshener- "What an unpleasant scent." * Potato Cup- "It appears to be a primitive cup fashioned from a tuber." * Black Rook- "Calling it a 'castle' is plainly incorrect." * White Rook- "It was once called the 'tower', long ago." * Wire Hanger- "I miss the comforts of home." * Blue Moonlens- "An excellent marker for group coordination." * Green Moonlens- "That should help us keep our bearings." * Red Moonlens- "The red lens will mark this position." * Orange Moonlens- "The fewer search parties we have to organize, the better." * Purple Moonlens- "A tool to mark our whereabouts." * Yellow Moonlens- "The geography of this place is less unknown each day." * Iridescent Gem- "A precious light diffracting mineraloid." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Appears to summon a cold star into being." * Polar Light- "Some sort of self-contained aurora." * Beach Toy- "It appears to be a child's plaything." * Crumpled Package- "Perhaps something useful lies inside?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "We must learn from our failures." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This rod might could be useful!" * Divining Rod- "It is a magitechnical homing device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The dial is moving faintly." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I am definitely on the right track." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting close." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Here we are!" * Divining Rod Holder- "It will need some work before it can function." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It simply needs a key now." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Ah. The beauty of functionality." * Maxwell's Door- "That violates some pretty fundamental physical laws." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "It appears to have no power source." * Maxwell's Light- "How magical!" * Maxwell Statue- "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "A crude attempt at tricking me." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "I am not tempted to engage that creature." * Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." * Nightmare Throne- "What an intimidating chair." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor boy." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor girl." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor thing." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "He's actually quite a sweet boy when you peel away the ego." * Sick Worm Hole- "It will only last a few trips." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "I don't know what that is." * Freedom- "Freedom! I'll find a good book and tuck in." * Freezing- "The ambient temperature is cold." * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "Combat!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Just give up." * Battlecry (Pig)- "Foul cad!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Behave!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Respect your elders!" * Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." * Leaving combat (prey)- "I must reassess the situation." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Oh dear." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I must read up on this!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Back to the drawing board!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Stinging nasties!" * Dusk- "Night will be here soon." * Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." * Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." * Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." * Failed to do something- "I can't do that." * Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." * Failed to give something- "I don't think so, dear." * Trying to sleep during the day- "I can hardly get to sleep at night, nevermind during the day." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "These caves don't make it any easier to sleep." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I can barely sleep even when I'm not starving!" * Trying to sleep near monsters- "I can barely sleep even when I'm not in danger!" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "I'll try again when it's done." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "That would be a waste." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "It appears to be sleeping." * Not enough fertilizer- "It needs just a touch more fecal assistance, I'd say." * Hounds are coming- "Something is approaching." * Depths Worms are coming- "Something nasty intends to rear its head." * Deerclops is coming- "That sounds quite large." * Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." * Can't rummage (generic)- "I've other things on my mind currently." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It's full to the brim, I'm afraid." * Can't store (invalid item)- "Nonsense." * Can't cook (generic)- "Perhaps later. Not all old ladies enjoy cooking, you know." * Can't cook (too far)- "It is not within my reach." * Can't write on sign (generic)- "I'd rather write in my own books." * Eating- "Yum!" * Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." * Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." * Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." * Hungry- "Librarian needs food." * Triggered trap- "Eek!" * Object broken, fixable- "I do believe I can repair this." * Earthquake- "A tremor! Magnitude at least a 7 on the Richter scale." * Can't read (generic)- "Other matters await." * Wrong conditions, unable to summon birds- "The birds are not keen on this weather." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Thank goodness for this non-conductive clothing!" * Overheating- "The ambient temperature is high." * Tree Shelter- "Ah, a welcome respite." * Wetness (low)- "The layer of water begins to build up." * Wetness (medium)- "I wonder what my body's saturation point is..." * Wetness (high)- "Wet, wet, wet!" * Wetness (highest)- "Positively soaked." * Dropping tool while wet- "My grip!" * Smoldering item- "Seems it's about to ignite from the heat." * Burnt- "First degree, at least!" * Giant arrival- "That sounds quite large!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Even if I could sleep, these temperatures are highly unsafe." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "A tremor! At least magnitude seven on the Richter scale." * Volcano eruption- "The earth's mantle is churning!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "Houndus Selachii! What a fascinating nuisance." * Crocodogs are coming- "Something is approaching." * Sealnado is coming- "That sounds quite large!" * Map border approaching- "The fog's inhabitants remain shrouded in 'mist'-ery. Hoho!" * Entering map border- "I'm unsure of the results of this venture." * Exiting map border- "That confirms it! This world is indeed round." * Riding wave- "Prime oceanic oscillations!" * Boat losing durability- "My vessel is deteriorating!" * Boat leak- "I do believe this boat is sinking." * Boat sinking- "I had best head for shore! Now!" * Trawl Net full- "The net can contain no more." * Crabbit escape- "Clever crustacean!" * Wrong world- "These coordinates do not pertain to this world." Hamlet * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- " * Coughing- "Ahem. Cough. Ahem. Ahem." * Digging in Dung Pile- ** " ** " ** " * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "That spot won't budge." ** "There must be a better spot." ** "Is it completely invulnerable?" * Sneezing- "Ahh... CHOOOOOOOOO!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "Desmodus rotundus!" Don't Starve Together * Generic- "A rare occurrence. I don't know what that is." * Earthquake- "A tremor! At least magnitude seven on the Richter scale." * Already has Critter- "One domestic creature is enough for me." * Atrium destabilizing- ** "I do believe it's time to go." ** "Goodness gracious!" ** "It's dangerous to be here. * Ruins renewal- "Careful, the monsters are back." * Bats coming out of tree (Hallowed Nights only)- "Curious. I seem to be hallucinating." * Battlecry (Deer)- "This will be easy." * Becoming ghost- "oOoooOoO!!" * Beefalo mount health low- "My mount requires attention of the medical variety." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "Patience is required. I can ride this beefalo later." * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "It would be ill-advised to approach that scuffle." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "It would be ill-advised to approach that scuffle." * Blueprint already known- "Please. That knowledge is child's play." * Can't learn blueprint- "A piece of knowledge I cannot grasp... Intriguing!" * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "This map is for some other location." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (occupied)- "Someone's already using this." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong material)- "That was erroneous." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (no materials)- "I need something to build with first." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong plans)- "Those are the wrong plans." * Can't cook (in use)- "Mmm, smells lovely, dear." * Can't rummage (occupied)- "Be sure to sort by color and weight, dear." * Can't store (occupied)- "I do hope you're keeping organized, my dear." * Can't write on sign (in use)- "When you're done, dear." * Sinkhole warning- ** "The ground will soon give way." ** "Not the work of tectonic plates." ** "A six on the Richter scale." * Cave-in warning- "The rocks above will soon give way." * Danger, unable to leave game- "Were I to lose focus now I'd be sure to sustain bodily injury." * Despawning (Celestial Portal)- "I've never read anything describing this!" * Drinking bravery potion (Hallowed Nights only)- "My intestinal fortitude has returned!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "This gets the blood pumping!" ** "How invigorating!" ** "You just need to know how to lift!" ** "I've got it, dear." ** "Goodness..." ** "I'm more spry than I look!" ** "Dear me..." ** "It's all in the legs." ** "No sweat off my back! Ho ho!" * Ghost sanity drain- "My humanity... it's slipping." * Health too low, unable to attune- "I'm feeling too ill for that." * Klaus enraged- "No sense in throwing one's life away. Fall back!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Careful! It has summoned lesser Krampii." * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "That may have been the wrong implement." * Loot Stash (Klaus)- "The beast must first be defeated." * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Goodness! That's one way to travel." * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "It needs a log, imbued with magical properties." * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "Goodness no, it needs a fresh mushroom." * Not Gem- "Don't be silly, dear." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "This gemstone's properties are incorrect for my purposes." * Plant diseased pick warning- "This plant is exhibiting concerning signs." * Plant diseased dig warning- "Caught it just in time. The roots were nearly rotten." * Refusing to eat invalid food- "This cannot be consumed." * Refusing to eat yucky food- "Ingesting this would be ill-advised." * Trees petrifying- "The chemical reaction has been catalyzed..." * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "In this elevated position, I can't reach the ground." * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, busy)- "I'll try again when they're free." * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, dead)- "That would be a waste." * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, inventory full)- "They're already heavily burdened." * Unable to give item to player (single and all items, sleeping)- "They're in REM sleep. No need to disturb them." * Unable to receive gift (danger)- "Presents are not a top survival priority at this moment." * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- "I do believe I should dismount first." * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- "As you can plainly see, it is ablaze." * Bird summoning limited, numbers high already- "It doesn't work as well with this many birds around." * Unable to summon birds, too many already- "The sky is out of birds for now." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "It's not there yet!" * Accomplishment completed- "File that under completed!" Skins * Formal Set- "Even I let my hair down occasionally." * Survivor Set- "I hope I don't break my glasses." * Shadow Set- "Knowledge is power!" * Halloween Costume Set- "All it takes is a spark of genius." * Challenger Set- "Combat is all about technique, dear." * Warrior Set- "Goodness gracious, it seems you've been annihilated." * Rose Set- "Ah, to see the world through rose-colored glasses." * Snowfallen Set- "Would you like a sweetie, dear?" * Culinarian Set- "Just follow the recipe, dear." * Victorian Set- "Manners, my dear." * Magmatic Set- "Watch for my extrusive igneous rocks, dear." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I wish he wouldn't do that." * Skull Chest- "A container resembling a cranium." * Golden Pitchfork- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this tills." * Boat- "Where did this vessel come from?" * Home- "A place to kick up one's feet." * Sunk Boat- "A shipwreck, looks to be useless." * Tree Clump- "The flora grows thick here." * Pig Tent- "Filthy." * Dirt Turf- "The ground. You step on it." * DEPLETED_GRASS- "A tuft of a graminoid." * Lava Pit- "A capped lava pit." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Much too hot to touch." * Lava Pit (low)- "The cooling process has begun." * Lava Pit (out)- "Nothing but a sheath of igneous rock now." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "A dangerous mine filled with Culicidae." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Cursed bloodsuckers!" * Chest (trap)- "Looks suspicious..." * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "A cinch!" * UNIMPLEMENTED- "It's under construction." * UNIMPLEMENTED (announcement)- "Tut tut, I don't think it's quite ready." * Rubble- "Looks like a job for library paste!" * Hit by Bishop charge- "Augh!" * Shadow Digger- "Well, I suppose we did need an extra set of hands… Hm." * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "A very efficient, magically powered furnace." * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "It is burning at half strength, presently." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "Hm, that was an interesting choice of alteration." * Relic Replica (plate)- "Clearly a forgery." * Relic Replica (bowl)- "Inauthentic." * Relic Replica (chair)- "It's a fake." * Relic Replica (vase)- "Lovely, but not genuine." * Relic Replica (table)- "An easy fake to spot, if you know what to look for." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "A towering, burnt Agaricus." * WETPAPER- "This may prove useful." * Bernie (Forge)- "Fascinating. It is animated, even here." * Packet of Seeds (small)- "A small packet of seeds." * Packet of Seeds (medium)- "Seeds for the garden." * Packet of Seeds (large)- "Enough seeds here to keep me busy." * Packet of Mixed Seeds (small)- "A small medley of seeds." * Packet of Mixed Seeds (medium)- "A hodgepodge of future vegetables." * Packet of Mixed Seeds (large)- "There's quite a variety in here." * Prepared dish (plate)- "A common serving plate." * Prepared dish (bowl)- "I believe it's from the modern era." * Prepared dish (soup)- "Broth is good for the digestion." * Prepared dish (snack)- "A light meal is better for the metabolism." * Prepared dish (bread)- "A refined meal." * Prepared dish (pasta)- "A variation on an Italian dish." * Prepared dish (vegetable)- "It is important to eat your vegetables." * Prepared dish (meat)- "Protein rich." * Prepared dish (fish)- "A cornucopia from the sea." * Prepared dish (crab)- "One hopes this was worth all the trouble." * Prepared dish (cheese)- "Cheese does make everything better." * Prepared dish (dessert)- "A spoonful of sugar..." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "It will be nice to eat some properly prepared food." * Poison Frog- "Watch out!" * Peacock- "Pavo cristatus." * Mr. Skittish- "Supernatural apparitions are beginning to take shape..." * Swimming Horror- "Oh dear, I'm seeing things..." * COFFEEBOT- "It produces coffee." * WOODLEGSSAIL- "A pirate sail." * BIGFISHINGROD- "Access to the aquatic food chain." * Beach Turf- "The ground. You step on it." * SNAKE_FIRE- "It's hot!" * PIKE_SKULL- "Skeletal remains." * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "This netting can contain no more." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "The young's odor wards off predators. And myself." * Baby Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Aren't you a handsome widdle gentleman!" Removed Base Game * Applied Horticulture- "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants." * Deadly Feast- "I'm not sure that's good to eat." * Ice Staff- "I believe it works via condensation." * Totally Normal Tree- "Animal or vegetable?" * Grave- "A burial mound." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "A monument to some long dead god." * Relic- "A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the ravages of time." * Relic (broken)- "Just broken stone." * Broken Clockworks (1)- "The magician's unfinished projects? I do believe I can repair this." * Broken Clockworks (2)- "Clockwork junk. I do believe I can repair this." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "Oops." * Redbird (held)- "He will be my friend." * Snowbird (normal and held)- "Life in the frozen wastes." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Where there's a will!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Combat!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Respect your elders." * Research (high value)- "My my, that was extremely interesting!" * Research (normal value)- "No information should go to waste, no matter how trivial." * Research (low value)- "Not a great resource, but there were useful bits." * Sunken Boat- "A marooned psittacine with a lugubrious look in his eye." Shipwrecked * Blubber Suit- "My mother would have been proud, I've put so much meat on my bones!" * Gas Mask- "Keeps the stink out." * Seaworthy (SW world)- "I sense magic here." * Seashell- "This was once the covering of a marine invertebrate." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It is too hot for Coffea." * Floaty Boaty Knight- "This mechanical sea horse puzzles me." * Wildbore- "This reminds me of a famous book." * Bioluminescence- "Fascinating, beautiful science." * Chest of the Depths- "I could take a calculated guess at what's within. But only a guess." * Trawl Net full- "This netting can contain no more." * Speargun- "I appreciate the advantage of a ranged gadget." * Poison Speargun- "I appreciate the advantage of a poisonous ranged gadget." * Obsidian Speargun- "This tool generates its own heat." * Poison Mosquito- "The pierce of that insect administers poison." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Crabs have an abnormally thick exoskeleton." * Shifting Sands- "Attention please crab!" * Boat sinking- "I believe this boat is sinking." Don't Starve Together * Mending Tape- "A high grade adhesive, good for repairs." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "Something stirs in the shadows." * Oven- "It's been designed to use magic as fuel." * Goat Milk- "I believe the old mare produced this." * Old Coin- "It appears to be a penny." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It's afflicted with an agrarian disease beyond my curing." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "I will have to wait." * Varg- "Domestication looks difficult, but I'm up to the challenge!" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It appears to be infected by some unknown pathogen." * Spiderhat- "Psionic control can be exerted over spiders with this. Excluding the boy, of course." * Ancient Fuelweaver- "We could have learned much from each other." * Wilson (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Wilson!" * Wilson (generic)- "Greetings dear %s! How are your theorems coming?" * Wilson (attacker)- "That no good Wilson is up to no good." * Wilson (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Wilson (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Wilson." * Wilson (ghost)- "Poor dear. Wilson needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Wilson (ghost)- "Didn't I tell you to wear your jacket? Sigh. I'll get the hearts..." * Willow (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Willow!" * Willow (attacker)- "That no good Willow is up to no good." * Willow (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Willow (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Willow." * Willow (ghost)- "Poor dear. Willow needs a heart to anchor her to this plane." * Wolfgang (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Wolfgang!" * Wolfgang (attacker)- "That no good Wolfgang is up to no good." * Wolfgang (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Wolfgang." * Wolfgang (ghost)- "Poor dear. Wolfgang needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Wendy (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Wendy!" * Wendy (attacker)- "That no good Wendy is up to no good." * Wendy (attacker)- "That's enough out of you, young lady!" * Wendy (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Wendy (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Wendy." * Wendy (reviver)- "You're a dear, %s. And so uniquely qualified for handling specters!" * Wendy (ghost)- "Poor dear. Wendy needs a heart to anchor her to this plane." * WX-78 (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear WX-78!" * WX-78 (attacker)- "That no good WX-78 is up to no good." * WX-78 (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * WX-78 (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, WX-78." * WX-78 (ghost)- "Poor dear. WX-78 needs a heart to anchor them to this plane." * WX-78 (ghost)- "Ah, fascinating. %s indeed has a specter, and it lingers still." * Wickerbottom (generic)- "Ah, greetings Other-Wickerbottom!" * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "That Other-Wickerbottom is up to no good." * Wickerbottom (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Wickerbottom (murderer)- "You. Should Not. Exist!" * Wickerbottom (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Wickerbottom." * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "That Wickerbottom needs a heart to anchor her to this plane." * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "I suppose all those self-help books will finally come in handy, won't they %s?" * Woodie (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Woodie!" * Woodie (attacker)- "That no good Woodie is up to no good." * Woodie (attacker)- "Careful, %s. You know what paper pulp's made of, don't you?" * Woodie (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Woodie (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Woodie." * Woodie (ghost)- "Poor dear. Woodie needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Woodie (Werebeaver)- "The poor dear didn't tell me he was afflicted by Castorthropy." * Woodie (ghost Werebeaver)- "I'll be sure to document 'Castorthrope' in my endangered species list." * Wes (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Wes!" * Wes (attacker)- "That no good Wes is up to no good." * Wes (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Wes (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Wes." * Wes (ghost)- "Poor dear. Wes needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Maxwell (generic)- "Ah, greetings dear Maxwell!" * Maxwell (attacker)- "That no good Maxwell is up to no good." * Maxwell (murderer)- "I will defend myself from you, foul cad!" * Maxwell (murderer)- "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice - you're dead!" * Maxwell (reviver)- "I appreciate your committment to group survival, Maxwell." * Maxwell (reviver)- "There's good in you after all, %s." * Maxwell (ghost)- "Poor dear. Maxwell needs a heart to anchor him to this plane." * Maxwell (ghost)- "Stings, doesn't it dear? I'll fetch you a heart." * Wigfrid (ghost)- "%s, I told you not to run with spears. Let me get the hearts." * Wigfrid (firestarter)- "'By Hel's fire' is just a turn of phrase, dear." * Webber (murderer)- "Someone needs to teach you some manners!" * Webber (ghost)- "Poor dear. We'll get you a nice colored bandaid once you're revived." * Meat- "It would be improper to eat this raw, but if it comes to the worst." * Long Pig- "Autolysis will soon give way to putrefaction." * Cooked Long Pig- "Metmyoglobin gives it its unique color." * Long Pig Jerky- "Human flesh dried by osmosis." * Frazzled Wires- "I do hope the automaton is feeling alright." * Leaky Teacup- "This is a leaky vessel." * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Gets the blood pumping!" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "Goodness no, it needs a fresh log." * Toadstool escaping- "It will need to burrow soon to rehydrate its skin." * Toadstool escaped- "It has burrowed away." Trivia *Wickerbottom's examination quote for the Tam o' Shanter is a reference to the Scottish folk song, "Auld Lang Syne". *The quote for Thulecite Walls ("My pockets must be bigger on the inside.") is possibly a reference to Doctor Who, in which nearly every new companion utters the sentence "It's bigger on the inside" whenever they first enter the TARDIS. *Wickerbottom's quote for Cave Bananas is a reference to the fact that most bananas commercially available are genetically identical due to the genetic modification to remove banana seeds. *Wickerbottom's quote for the Wardrobe, "This reminds me of a famous book," is a possible reference to the fantasy Novel The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis. *Wickerbottom's quote for the White Whale is a reference to Moby-Dick, the legendary whale and antagonist of the book with the same name. *Her quote for Maxwell as a murderer ("Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice - you're dead!") is a variant of the saying "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." *Wickerbottom's quote for Fried Doydoy Eggs, "Green eggs and ham", is a reference to the book of the same name. *Wickerbottom's quote for a regular Doydoy Egg ("Nature always finds a way.") is a reference to Jurassic Park. * Wickerbottom's current quote for the Cave Cleft ("The natural habitat of a the Mammalian Hematophagous.") mistakenly contains more determiners than needed (both "a" and "the"). ru:Цитаты Уикерботтом pl:Cytaty Wickerbottom Category:Character Quotes